Unwavering
by M. L. Discordia
Summary: She was happy. Almost. She carried her cousin's death on her mind, years after it happened. Then a deal with a strange entity gives her the chance to save Neji from death. But all help comes with a price. And Hinata was willing to pay any price in order to bring him back and thus, she is forever changed.
1. Chapter I: On Limbo

Chapter I

 **On limbo**

She was floating.

Gliding slowly through the emptiness.

Hinata was sure she was dreaming, but for the first time, it wasn't a memory of the war, a flashback, or a nightmare.

The space around her was so white. There were no shadows, only light.

She felt oddly at peace there.

 _Where am I?_

A path suddenly appeared before her and curious, she followed her.

She walked and walked for what seemed like eons, until the road disappeared and she stood in front of a lone gravestone. Her cousin's gravestone.

She felt the now familiar ache in her heart. Her hand raised on its own will, touching the spot where her heart lay, gripping the fabric of her dress tightly.

Suddenly, memories flashed in front of her. Memories of her cousin. Her dead cousin.

 _Neji-niisan..._

Oh, how she missed him.

She was happy, as happy as she could be without his reassuring presence in her life. Without those rare smiles, those honest words.

She was soon going to be married to the love of her life, the man her cousin sacrificed his life to protect. Yet she felt she would never truly be happy without her cousin's presence in her life.

She had wonderful friends who helped her deal with her grief and provided unconditional support and she loved them dearly, but her mind would always come back to the same thoughts.

Neji-niisan isn't here...

I wish Neji-niisan were here...

She was sure he would scold her if he saw her so depressed. _You have to live your life, Hinata-sama_ , he would say. _Be happy._

She didn't stop the tears.

Nothing was the same without him. She wanted to believe that she had moved on with her life, just like everyone else had.

Yet all the happiness in her life tasted like ashes in her mouth.

Hinata let herself cry openly, watching his name engraved with simple lettering on the smooth marble.

-I wish I could have saved you, niisan- she whispered -Nothing is the same without you-

A whisper then carried through the air

 _What if you could save him?_

Hinata turned in the voice's direction, but there was no one. She was still alone.

-Who is there?- she asked carefully. She received no answer, but another path appeared before her. She didn't hesitate to follow it.

Again she walked and walked, obeying the feeling in her gut that screamed at her to get to the end.

Her legs ached and she felt faint, but she finally made it to the end of the path.

Before her stood a figure, its dark robes contrasting painfully against the white surroundings. Hinata couldn't make out its face because of the black hood, but saw two shining red orbs staring at her.

-Who are you?- Hinata asked.

She heard light, feminine laugh.

-Oh, I am everything and nothing.- the woman spoke cryptically.

Hinata looked at her, confusion evident on her face -Are you… A spirit?- she asked carefully.

The woman laughed again -I am not ethereal, just as I am not physical. I just am.-

-What are you, then?- Hinata pressed. This woman wasn't making a lot of sense to her.

-I am the only certainty there is in life- the woman replied.

Hinata's eyes widened a bit with realization. It didn't take a fool to know who or what she was talking to -You are… Death, aren't you?-

-I am so much more than that, my dear- the woman laughed in delight -My nature cannot so easily be defined in one term, you know. You may call me Death if you wish, however.-

-I see… Why am I here, then? Does this mean I died?- Hinata asked worriedly. As sad as she was, she was not ready to die. Also, she had a feeling that Neji would not forgive her if she died so soon.

-Oh, aren't you full of questions, dear!- Death laughed -You are not dead, worry not.- she explained and Hinata exhaled loudly in relief -As to where are we, this is your dream, but it's also reality-

-If this is my dream then why are you here?-

Death laughed -Your determination piqued my interest.- she said -You are the only one in over a hundred years to reach the end of the road, you know.-

Hinata did not understand -What do you mean?-

-I am everywhere, my dear- Death explained, her voice soothing -Anyone can reach me in their dreams, it just takes a lot of willpower to reach the end-

-So you did not come here, you _were_ already here.- Hinata concluded, the pieces falling into place in her mind -And I found you.-

-Yes! Oh, I like you!- Death exclaimed, visibly pleased with her astute reasoning. -Now, my dear, let me ask you again: What if you could save him?-

Hinata stiffened and her eyes widened. She knew she should be more hesitant and distrustful, her ninja training screamed at her to be wary, however, her intuition demanded to trust that mysterious being, and so far, her intuition had never failed her.

-What if I could… Save Neji-niisan?- she repeated -If I could, I would- she said firmly.

Death looked at her, her red eyes shining even brighter now -That is what you say right now, my dear.- she said in a more serious tone -But how much would you be willing to sacrifice to sacrifice for him?-

Hinata didn't hesitate to answer -Anything.-

-Be careful of what you say, my dear.- Death said merrily -Words carry immense power in this realm-

-It doesn't matter to me, Death- Hinata replied -I was and still am willing to sacrifice anything, even my own life, if it means I can bring him back-

Death sighed -He cannot be brought back, my dear- she explained -He can, however, be saved-

-I don't understand. How can he be saved if he is already gone?-

Death laughed. -Obvious, you go back and save him-

Hinata looked at her, incredulous -But...Time travel is impossible!- she exclaimed.

-And that is where you are wrong, my dear- Death said -Anything is possible for me-

-So you are saying you could take me back to that time so I can save him?- Hinata asked, just to make sure.

-I could do it, yes- Death confirmed -But you must know, nothing is ever free.-

Hinata stared at Death's red eyes, determination coursing through her.

-Name your price.-

-What are you willing to give?-

-Anything. My life, my dreams, anything.-

Death brought a hand to her chin -Hmm, I don't want your life, child, it's not your time. I don't want your dreams either.-

-What would you want, then?-

-Something that belongs to you, and only you right now, and which you treasure most.- Death replied -Your love for that boy, your fiance-

-What?-

Death looked at her, red eyes staring right into her soul -My price is… Your love for Naruto.-

-My love for Naruto?- Hinata asked, confused. Why would Death want such a thing?

-Your love for him. All of it.-

-Any conditions? Will anyone else die in his place?- Hinata asked.

-No. That is all I want, not traps, no loopholes. My price is your love for that man. In exchange, your cousin will not die.-

Hinata did not think twice.

-Then we have a deal, Death-

Death's eyes glowed like rubies, and she extended her right hand to seal the deal. Hinata gripped it firmly with hers. -We have a deal, my dear-

-How do I save him?- Hinata asked -His wounds were beyond healing.-

Death laughed again -You should understand by now that nothing is impossible for me, my dear!- she motioned with her hand for Hinata to come closer -Come.-

Hinata walked hesitantly, not knowing what to expect.

Death then reached for Hinata's face with both hands and moved her face until her lips were close to her ear.

Hinata heard Death whisper something in her ear in strange language. Somehow, she could remember the words perfectly, and felt she could speak them flawlessly.

Death took a couple of steps back. -When the right time comes, you will know what to do, my dear.-

Hinata nodded, somehow trusting Death's words.

-What if I can't save him?- she asked carefully.

-Trust me, my dear, you will succeed.- Death stated with an unnatural conviction.

-I see… I have one last question for you, Death-

-Yes, child?-

-Why Naruto's love?-

Death sighed -Such love is so rare nowadays I thought it extinct- she said -And besides, even death wishes for love-

-I see.- Hinata did not know what to make of her words.

-Now, my dear, it was a pleasure doing business with you. I must take my leave- Death said as her body began dissolving into the air

 _And you must wake up!_


	2. Chapter II: Fulfillment

Chapter II

 **Fulfillment**

 _Wake up!_

Hinata's eyes widened as she took her surroundings. She was in the middle of the battlefield, standing in front of a crouching Naruto. She searched her memories of that moment. _This is… The moment before niisan gets hit!_ , she realized. _That means…_ , she thought as she looked up to see the wooden spears forming from the tip of one of the Ten tail's extremities.

 _...It's about to hit!_

She saw the spears rushing towards them, and following her gut feeling, she moved to shield Naruto from the attack, as she had done before.

As she knew would happen, neither Naruto nor her got hit. The sickening sound of flesh being pierced made her turn around.

-Neji-niisan!- she yelled as she crouched next to her cousin, who was being held by Naruto.

 _What do I do now?_ , she thought as she assessed the damage done to her cousin with her byakugan. The spears had hit at least three vital spots, and he had massive internal bleeding.

Hinata felt dread travel through her. _How can I save him from such damage?_

-Medic! We need a medic!- Naruto yelled.

-N-no…- Neji managed to speak. Naruto ignored him and kept on calling for a medical team.

Hinata's eyes welled with even more tears. She hadn't heard his voice in over two years. _What do I do?_ , she thought desperately.

Then she remembered the words whispered to her, and suddenly, she knew what to do.

-Naruto, put niisan on the floor! Now!- she yelled to the blonde.

-Hinata, what…- Naruto began to ask, clearly confused, before she cut him off.

-There's no time for discussions, do as I said _now_!-

Naruto hesitantly obeyed, and gently set the dying Hyuuga on his side.

In less that a second, Hinata was leaning on top of her cousin, and began repeating the words Death had told her. As soon as she said them, she felt like she entered a trance, and she knew what to do. Her hands glowed with a black chakra and as she touched each spear piercing her cousin's body, they disintegrated into nothing.

She looked at her cousin's forehead. The seal was still visible in his forehead. She then felt him stare at her.

-Hinata-sama… P-please stop… It i-is too late for m-me…- he spoke with great effort.

-No!- she yelled -I will not let you die, niisan! I will not watch you die again!- she said as she grabbed his long hair with one hand, and the cut it off with a kunai -Now be quiet and don't die on me!-

With that, she resumed her work. She spread the black locks of hair over the wounds, and channeled the black chakra into her cousin's wounds. She checked his forehead again. The seal was still there. Good! She poured even more chakra into him, and felt as his body began mending from the inside out. After a final burst of chakra, the wounds healed completely, and Hinata heard Neji gasp loudly, taking mouthfuls of air into his newly healed lungs.

-Breathe slowly, Neji-niisan- Hinata told him as she grabbed his hand.

Neji could only look at his cousin, incredulous, and feeling very weak -Hinata-sama, what did you…?-

Hinata didn't let him finish, silencing him with her fingers on his lips -You'll be okay now, niisan. The medics will take you away now, you have lost a lot of blood- with that she pressed a pressure point on the back of his neck, effectively knocking him out.

As she saw the medics arrive and take him away, she could only think one thing.

 _I saved him._

 _I saved him._

 _I saved him._

 _Hello everyone,_

 _This is a little project that has been stuck on my mind for weeks now. Let's see where it leads._

 _It will diverge from cannon events, and character's personalities may change a little, or a lot._

 _Discordia_


	3. Chapter III: Apprehension

Chapter III

 **Apprehension**

Hinata sat on a chair, dutifully watching over her still sleeping cousin. His slow breathing soothed her, and she felt tears of joy welling on her eyes.

Neji was alive.

After the final battle was over, she immediately made her way to the medical tents and demanded to see her cousin. She was directed to a tent further away from the others. As soon as she saw him there, sleeping on a cot, she rushed to his side, and cried herself to sleep while holding his hand.

She was woken up the next day by a medic who was performing a morning monitoring of Neji's vitals. He was being kept in a coma, he explained, and given fluids and plasma to counter the blood loss. Somehow, there was no internal scarring, yet he would bear scars on his skin. He would remain in a coma for at least two days to ensure all is well.

His survival was a miracle, the medic said before leaving.

She resumed her vigil, and took the time to examine him thoroughly. He was paler than usual, but that was due to the blood loss. His arms were littered with scars, some fresh, no doubt from the last battle. His black hair spread around his head in messily chopped locks, barely reaching his shoulders, and would need to be fixed one he woke up.

After a couple of uneventful hours, she went to get herself something to eat in the rations department. She was prepared to take the food with her to her cousin's tent when she saw her friends waving at her.

-Hinata! Come eat with us!- Sakura called as she waved at her. Sighing, she made her way to the table. Her cousin wasn't going to wake up anytime soon anyways.

She carefully set her tray down and sat next to Sakura, and greeted Tenten, Naruto, Ino, and Chouji.

-I'm so glad you're okay, Hinata!- Sakura said while giving her a massive hug.

Hinata smiled and hugged her back -I'm glad to see you're safe too, Sakura-chan-

-Hey! Don't forget about us- Kiba said from a corner, and Akamaru barked in agreement.

-I would never do that, Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun!- she said -I'm glad to see you. Where's Shino-kun?- she asked

-He's in one of the infirmary tents, recovering from chakra exhaustion- Kiba explained -I'll visit him later, you coming?- he asked her.

-Of course- she said before starting her meal. She ate quietly, listening to the bickering in the table and the loud sounds of Chouji eating unbelievable amounts of food. She could also feel Naruto's staring at her from across the table, and she was surprised when she noticed she didn't feel any of her usual embarrassment or shyness.

Judging from the looks he kept sending her, he wanted to talk to her. In a way, she already knew what he wanted to talk about.

Unfortunately, she had no recollection of the technique she used to save her cousin, all she remembered was being in a haze. Also, how could she explain that she had already seen her cousin die once? Or that she had memories of two years into the future? She could lie to him, but that would be close to impossible, there was no explaining that black chakra and also, she was a very bad liar. On the other hand, she could be as honest as possible with him and see what happened.

Hinata took a deep breath and shoved more food into her mouth, trying to steel her nerves and organize her mind.

-Do you need something, Naruto-kun?- she finally asked

The blonde looked at her quizzically -Say, Hinata, what was that jutsu you used on Neji?-

Hinata froze and desperately racked her brain for a plausible story.

-Um… I have been studying advanced healing jutsus for a while, doing research for a jutsu I wanted to develop…- that wasn't entirely a lie -It just never worked before, and I doubt I can make it work ever again-

-Huh? How come?- Naruto asked before shoving more food into his mouth as best as he could with his one hand.

Hinata thought about the lessons Kurenai had given her on lying effectively. _The best lies always have some kernel of truth in them_ , she had said -I can't remember what I did, for some reason my memories of those moments are incredibly hazy…- she trailed off.

-What? Why?-

-A side effect, probably- Sakura interjected and Ino nodded her agreement besides her.

-Aww, man, that sucks!- Naruto somehow managed to sound comprehensible despite talking with his mouth full, which was a feat in her eyes. -It was such an awesome jutsu too! It saved your cousin from… Oww! Sakura-chan, what was that for?- he whined and rubbed the new bump on his head, courtesy of Sakura's punch.

-Don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting, you idiot!- Sakura yelled at him, waving her fist in front of him.

-Sakura-chan- the blonde said dejectedly.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle a bit at their antics as she finished her food. She stood up to leave, tray in hand, before anyone else asked her more questions about the mysterious jutsu she used. She quickly said bye to her friends, and told Kiba she would join him soon at Shino's tent.

Hinata exhaled loudly once she was sure she was alone. That went better than expected. She quickly checked up on Neji and then decided to go for a walk.

She couldn't believe it had actually worked. At first, she had believed her encounter with Death to be only a dream, but when she woke up on the battlefield, and saw her cousin protect her and Naruto all over again, she began to think it was all real. By the time she woke up on a chair in her cousin's tent and saw him unconscious but alive, she was sure it had all happened.

Hinata kept on walking aimlessly for a while before heading to Shino's tent, and bumped into Kiba in the way, Akamaru loyally next to him. After a quick greeting to her teammate and a fond scratch behind Akamaru's ears they made their way to visit their teammate.

Kiba led the way, boasting about his abilities and kicking ass in the battle, Hinata nodding here and there, listening intently to her friend. Shino was being kept in one of the largest infirmary tents, where at least twenty other shinobi lay recovering from their wounds.

Despite the heavy losses, the ambiance was overall joyful. The war was over and they were victorious, survivors, heroes.

At last, peaceful times would come.

They walked to the furthest corner of the tent, where Shino lay in his cot.

Her teammate was as silent and stoic as ever, but through the years she had learned to read his moods, and being a Hyuuga also made her even more perceptive of his tells. A raised eyebrow every time Kiba said something ridiculous, the little tick in his left eye whenever someone mentioned the words 'pesticide' or 'insecticide'. Right now, his relaxed shoulders told her of the immense relief he felt that the war was over.

Shino greeted his teammates with a curt nod, and Hinata gave him a hug which, to her surprise and delight, he returned with one arm.

-It's good to see you, Hinata- he said

Hinata smiled at him and Kiba huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

-Hey! Where's my hug?- he protested.

Hinata giggled, and she heard Shino utter something about jealousy in a low voice. She was sure Kiba heard him, and gave him a hug before he had any chance to rise to Shino's provocation.

The three conversed jovially, well, more like Kiba dominated the conversation, with Hinata adding her two cents here and there, and Shino watched the two interact, adding a few words here and there.

Soon, the conversation died down, and Kiba left with Akamaru not soon after, claiming he had to go see his sister.

Hinata and Shino sat in companionable silence, both knowing that words were unnecessary at the moment.

-I am pleased to know your cousin survived- Shino said, breaking the silence.

Hinata looked at him and smiled -So am I, Shino-kun.- she replied -For a moment, I thought he wouldn't make it.- she said almost in a whisper.

-He is alive and that is what matters.- Shino replied -He is a strong man.- he added.

Hinata smiled warmly -Thank you, Shino-kun.- she said.

She remained a while longer before bidding her friend goodbye and heading back to her cousin's tent.

When she walked in, she saw Lee and Tenten sitting there, chatting.

-Hinata-san!- Lee greeted her -You look as youthful as ever!-

-Hello, Lee-san, Tenten-san-

-How many times do I have to tell you to drop the honorific, Hinata?- Tenten said with a smile.

-I'm sorry, Tenten-sa… Tenten- Hinata corrected herself quickly.

-See? That wasn't so hard-Tenten replied as she motioned for Hinata to sit on the empty chair next to her.

-Say, Hinata-san, what have the medics told you about Neji's condition?- Lee asked.

-They are keeping him in a coma for at least two more days, Lee-san- she explained -He lost a lot of blood because of his wounds and the medics want to make sure all is okay before pulling him out of the coma-

-I see…- Lee replied -Well, he is my youthful teammate and rival!- he said giving both Tenten and Hinata a thumbs up, which made the Hyuuga giggle. Tenten just sighed, already used to her Lee's overly passionate behavior.

-I'm so glad you managed to save him, Hinata- Tenten said with a small smile -I don't know what we would've done if he didn't make it-

-Do not think such unyouthful thoughts, Tenten!- Lee scolded her -We are alive, and so is he- he added as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Tenten gave him a smile and put a hand on top of his -Thanks, Lee-

Lee gave her yet another thumbs up and a wide smile.

-We should go now, Lee- Tenten said after a while -We should inform Gai-sensei of Neji's condition- she looked at Hinata -Thanks for looking after him, Hinata. See you later!- she waved at her as she ushered Lee towards the exit.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. Her father paid Neji a short visit and asked Hinata an update on his status. She quickly filled him in and could see his stern face relax in relief, and he demanded to be kept up to date on Neji's recovery. After her father left, she took care of cleaning her gear and polishing and sharpening her tools, quietly humming to herself.

The next morning she awoke to her cousin's steady breathing, and she realized she had passed out on the chair.

She stretched her sore back and headed to her own tent for the first time in days. She felt she was in need of a good cleanup. She grabbed a change of clothes and some essentials before following a group of kunoichi to a nearby river. She went through her morning routine with practiced ease and then went to grab herself something to eat.

When she returned to Neji's tent, she found the medics performing their morning monitoring, and they told her he was healthy enough to be pulled out of the coma the next day.

Smiling, she left the tent, intending to find her father and inform him of the medic's decision. Her father's tent was just at the end of the Second Division's designed area, and she found it with ease, since it was the biggest tent of all. _Perks of being the head of the Hyuuga clan_ , she thought.

She found him alone, sitting in front of a desk, immersed in paperwork. She didn't envy him. As she expected, the man looked up as soon as she walked into the tent.

-Father- she greeted him with a quick bow -The medics have agreed to pull Neji-niisan out of his coma tomorrow morning- she said

-I see. That is good to know- he paused -How are you doing? Any injuries?- he asked.

-I am doing well, Father,- she replied -as for injuries, I just had a couple of lacerations and bruises. Nothing I couldn't heal myself-

-Good.- he replied -We are almost finished with the relief effort. We should be able to return to the compound within the week.-

Hinata nodded -Neji-niisan should be up and walking by then-

Hiashi nodded and looked back into the stack of papers, effectively dismissing his daughter. Already used to her father's curt demeanor, she bowed and left.

She spent the rest of the morning training in a secluded area, and then went to have lunch at the rations department. Most of her friends were there, as she expected, and she sat down to eat with them, and gave them an update on Neji's status.

Conversations flowed easily on the table, and Hinata readily participated, much to her friend's surprise. They couldn't help but notice a slight change in her behavior but it seemed for the better, so no one made a mention of it.

She later went for a stroll with Kiba and Akamaru, the latter constantly demanded her attention, much to Kiba's annoyance and Hinata's delight. They found Shino, who had been discharged that morning, and the team agreed on a sparring session that lasted well into the evening.

Exhausted, she went to the river to wash off the sweat and dirt, and then passed out on her tent, eager for the next day to come.


	4. Chapter IV: Awakening

Chapter IV

 **Awakening**

His eyelids were heavy, his body even heavier. With tremendous effort, he opened his eyes, but the brightness hurt his vision and he closed again. He blinked slowly and repeatedly, trying to adjust to the light and let his eyes focus.

His eyes finally adjusted to the light, and he found himself staring at a green fabric ceiling.

Where am I? He tried to speak, but his throat was horribly dry. He turned his head to the side and was met with the wide eyed stare of his cousin.

-Neji-niisan, you're awake!- she said, her eyes welling up with tears.

Neji tried to speak again, but only succeeded in making a horrible croaking sound. Hinata immediately sprang to action and helped him sit up. She fixed the pillows behind him and then poured him a glass of water. She reached the rim of the glass to his lips and tilted it slightly, letting him drink and soothe his throat. Once the glass was empty, she put it aside next to the pitcher.

-Better? Can you talk?- she asked.

-...Yes- he managed to speak.

-How are you feeling, niisan?-

-Heavy- he replied.

Hinata smiled at him -That's normal, niisan, you just got out of a coma-

He looked at her, surprised -A coma?- he asked.

Hinata nodded -Yes, niisan. You were in a coma for three days. You took a hit for Naruto-kun and me and were gravely injured…- she said in a low, sullen voice.

Neji thought about what his cousin just said and let the memories wash over him. He remembered jumping in in front of them, and the pain of the spikes piercing his body. He also remembered Naruto yelling for a medic, and Hinata screaming something he couldn't remember. Most of all, he remembered coming to terms with the fact he would die.

-I… didn't expect to make it, Hinata-sama- he finally spoke.

-You almost didn't, niisan- she replied.

-Aa- Was all he said. Judging from his answer, Hinata knew he wouldn't say more about it. -The battle?- he asked suddenly.

-It's over, niisan. We won- Hinata said with a smile.

-I'm glad-

Hinata stood suddenly, as if she just remembered something -I have to inform the medics and Father that you're awake, niisan. I'll be back soon.- she said before leaving the tent in a hurry.

Not a minute later, three medics walked in and began pestering him with questions, how he felt, was there any pain, was he hungry, could he move. They also made him remove his hospital gown to check the scarring and he froze when he saw the remnants of the damage he receive.

Four circular scars approximately six centimetres in diameter were clearly visible. One on his right pectoral, another under the right side of his ribcage, a third one just under his left pectoral and the last one right underneath the third. The scars were an angry pink, still healing and recent.

He immediately realized that three of the four scars were on vital spots. _I should be dead_ , he thought grimly, and the feeling only intensified when he realized those were the _exit_ wounds, as the spears pierced him from the back.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he was asked to lay on his side so they could examine the scars on his back. Some more probing and checking his breathing and that all of his organs were working correctly, and they finally told him to try to stretch his muscles before trying to get off the bed.

Before they left, he couldn't help but ask -How did I even survive?- he asked as he dressed himself again.

One of the medics pushed his glasses back with a finger -That's the thing. You shouldn't have survived those wounds-

-However, when we collected you on the battlefield, your wounds were already mostly healed, and the bleeding had stopped- the second medic continued -Whatever technique Hinata-san used, it saved your life.-

-Hinata-sama healed me?- Neji asked. He knew his cousin had medical knowledge, but to heal such fatal wounds...

-Yes.- The medic with glasses replied -We weren't there to witness the procedure, but we have reason to suspect she used your hair as a catalyst in a tissue regeneration jutsu… A very advanced one.-

So that's why his head felt lighter than usual.

-Unlike anything we've seen before… I doubt even Hokage-sama is capable of performing such a jutsu- the third medic said thoughtfully -We have to go report to Hokage-sama now. Your cousin should be back soon- the medic said before bowing and leaving the tent, the other two following close behind.

Five minutes later, the tent flap lifted and his cousin walked in with a tray of food.

-I suppose you are hungry, Neji-niisan-

And he was. He ate quietly as his cousin rummaged through a bag.

-I brought you a change of clothes, niisan- he said as she laid the neatly folded articles at the foot of the bed.

As soon as he finished eating, Hinata took the tray and set it aside.

-Can you stand?- she asked him.

It took some effort, but he was soon standing.

-I'll give you some privacy- Hinata said and left the tent.

Neji immediately shrugged off the hospital gown and grabbed the clothes his cousin left him. He put on the black turtleneck and pants and stretched his toes before putting on the black sandals. changed as swiftly as he could, and spiked his chakra a bit to signal he was done. Right away, his cousin and uncle walked in.

-Hiashi-sama- Neji greeted his uncle with a short bow then turned towards his cousin. Hiashi nodded back.

-It is good to see you have recovered, Neji- his uncle spoke, a small smile on his face.

-It is all thanks to Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama-

-I know- Hiashi replied -From what the medics told me, your injuries were fatal- he added.

-They were.-

-Even Hokage-sama is impressed with your recovery- Hiashi added then turned towards his daughter -I did not know you knew such a jutsu, Hinata.-

-Hinata wrung her hands together and looked at her father -I… was researching advanced healing jutsus. I wanted to develop a… more advanced version… the theory was s-solid but… it never worked when I applied it-

-What changed?- Hiashi asked, both he and Neji waiting intently for an answer.

-I… don't know, Father-

-What do you mean?-

-Sakura-san believes it is a side effect of the jutsu but I… lost most of my memories of that moment.- she explained -It's all very vague… and the last thing I remember was the medics taking Neji-niisan away.-

So she could not remember how she did it. It all seemed a bit funky to Neji, but it was plausible, also, his cousin was a very bad liar, and he saw none of the signs that told him she was lying. It seemed that his uncle thought the same.

Hiashi sighed -I see. Perhaps you should discuss this with Tsunade-sama. This could represent an incredible advance on the medical field.-

Hinata nodded -I was planning to do so once we get back to Konoha, Father. I am sure that Hokage-sama is incredibly busy at the moment, and this matter can wait.-

Hiashi nodded -I agree. I should return to my duties.- he said before looking at his daughter one last time -You somehow performed a miracle, Hinata. You should be proud of that.- with that, he left the tent.

Once his uncle was gone, he noticed a small smile on his cousin's lips, and he understood her completely. It was rare for her to receive such praise from her father.

-Hinata-sama- he said -I'm going for a walk-

Hinata looked at him and tried to contain a giggle. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a look -Is there something on my face?- he asked.

Hinata shook her head -Perhaps you should let me fix your hair, niisan- she said.

On instinct, Neji ran a hand through his hair, noticing the messily chopped locks of hair that reached a little bit past his shoulders, some longer than the others, and he nodded at her as he sat on a chair. The moment he saw her removing a pair of hair-cutting shears from her pouch however, he froze.

-Hinata-sama, please use a kunai instead- he asked, trying to make his voice as menacing as possible. Hinata, however seemed unaffected, just confused.

-A-a… kunai? Why?- she asked, tilting her head to the side a bit.

Neji sighed -I… don't want scissors near my face- he explained. In truth, he absolutely _hated_ scissors. The snipping sound they make never failed to put his nerves on edge, especially when they were so close to his face and ears.

-But niisan, kunai are not as sharp… And if I use a kunai you'll get split ends…- she trailed off.

Split ends? -Fine- was all he said.

It was while his cousin was deftly cutting his fringe with a victorious smile on her face that he realized that she not only knew about his obsession with his hair, but had used it to… _manipulate_ him.

-Hinata-sama?-

-Yes?-

-Do _not_ tell _anyone_ about this.- he said in his most menacing tone.

Hinata giggled and he huffed -I won't tell, I promise-

-Hinata-sama?-

-Hmm?-

-I'm serious-


	5. Chapter V: Resolution

Chapter V:

 **Resolution**

Hinata felt the warmth of the sun on her face and mumbled grumpily. She wasn't ready to wake up just yet. Despite appearances, she was not a morning person, preferring wake up late in the day and go to bed late at night. Living in the Hyuuga compound, however, where everyone rose with the sun, made it almost impossible for Hinata to sleep in.

She still felt tired, and she was grumpy, so she pulled the covers over her head and turned her back to the sunlight. She had only arrived to the compound from the battlefield the day before, she deserved at least a couple of hours of extra sleep.

Just as she was on the verge of passing out again, she felt movement next to her. She quickly remembered Hanabi had snuck into her room in the middle of the night. Hinata sighed as Hanabi pulled the covers off the both of them.

-Rise and shine, nee-sama!- Hanabi chirped happily.

-Hanabi...It's too early…- Hinata whined as she blindly searched for the covers.

-But nee-sama! Everyone is already up!- Hanabi said as she pulled the covers away from her sister's grasp. Hinata gave up on the covers and instead turned to lay on her stomach, burying her face on her pillow. -You promised to help me make breakfast.- Hanabi said.

-Breakfast can wait- Hinata replied, her sleepy voice muffled by the pillow.

-And there's a clan meeting. The elders wish to speak with you.-

-The elders can wait-

Hanabi was silent for a moment -You also have to check up on Neji-niisan-

Hinata immediately got up -Oh, no! W-what time is it, Hanabi?- she asked as she ran to her wardrobe and blindly pulled a yukata out.

-Well, it's almost ten.- Hanabi smirked. She knew playing the Neji card would work.

-I'm late! I… I was supposed to check on niisan two hours ago!- Hinata ran into the bathroom and took the fastest shower she ever had in her life. She quickly brushed her teeth and fixed her hair as she dressed. She walked out of the bathroom tying the obi behind her, and found Hanabi sitting on her bed, covers neatly arranged.

-Say, nee-sama- Hanabi said, looking at her questioningly -Why so worried about niisan?-

Hinata sighed and her shoulders sank a bit. She took a seat next to her sister before speaking in a low, sad tone -He almost didn't make it, Hanabi- Judging from Hanabi's gasp, she hadn't yet been told about Neji's miraculous survival -But he is alive and well now-

-I see…- Hanabi said as she gave her sister a hug.

Hinata wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her to her chest -It is good to be back-

Hanabi smiled against her chest -I missed you, nee-sama-

-I missed you too- Hinata replied as she broke the hug and stood up. -I should go check up on niisan. You should get ready too, Hanabi.- she told her sister before leaving her room.

Hinata headed for the gardens. She knew her cousin is a creature of habit, and had a morning routine he followed strictly, so she knew without a doubt she would find him there meditating under the shade of a tree and she patiently waited for him to finish his meditation session. By the time he opened his eyes, she was standing in front of him. She apologized profusely for her tardiness, but her cousin told her it was okay and they headed towards her room.

She quickly went over the scars on his chest and back with healing chakra, noting they didn't look as pink and angry as before and told her cousin that it was now up to time for the scarring to finish. With that, they left her room and she made her way to the kitchen, hoping to grab a little something to eat to hold her hunger at bay until lunchtime.

Suddenly in the mood for training, Hinata went to her room and quickly changed into her training attire. She then made her way to the main family dojo, where she found Hanabi training diligently. She began her warmup routine, and was not surprised when Hanabi asked to spar with her. She hadn't finished nodding when her sister rushed towards her.

Hinata sighed internally, her little sister was as brash as ever, and she easily evaded her incoming attack. She settled herself into a defensive stance, knowing Hanabi would press on the offence. She blocked and evaded her attacks with practiced ease, and patiently waited for an opening. The chance appeared quickly, and Hinata swiftly countered her sister's attack.

-You're being too predictable, Hanabi- Hinata admonished as she hit her sister square in the chest and sent her flying towards the end of the dojo. Hanabi quickly got back on her feet and activated her Byakugan. Hinata activated hers in response.

The real match was starting.

They came at each other with a flurry of hits and Hinata, driven by her recent experience in the war, decided to fight her sister seriously for the first time in her life. _No more holding back_ , she thought. She could not afford to have her getting sloppy and unable to defend herself in she were ever in danger.

Hanabi noticed the change in her sister's attitude and smirked. Finally, one of her wishes was being granted.

In the middle of the match, Hinata sensed they were being watched, and her Byakugan only confirmed it. Sensing no threat, she ignored the forming crowd and renewed her focus. That second's worth of distraction cost her a painful hit to the shoulder. She realized Hanabi closed the tenketsu there, so she jumped backwards, putting enough distance between the two, and she quickly tapped the spot with her good arm, unblocking the point. The relief was immediate, and she had enough time to block and counter Hanabi's next attack.

They were evenly matched. Even though Hanabi's attacks were more powerful, Hinata's speed, agility, and flexibility made up for the lack of power in hers. Despite this, Hinata noticed she had the upper hand all along. Not only was the experience of the war forever engraved in her mind, but she also the experience of the two and a half years she lived before making her deal with Death. Hinata quickly realized that Hanabi was panting heavily and loudly, which meant she was getting tired, so he pressed the offensive. Hanabi saw through her attack and easily blocked it, only to realize it was a feint as her sister ducked and side-sweeped her legs. In an instant, Hinata was on top of her, pressing a chakraless palm just on top of where her heart was.

-Dead- Hinata said.

The sisters looked into each other's eyes for a full minute, and then burst laughing.

-I can't believe you just kicked my ass, nee-sama!- Hanabi said between giggles.

-Language, Hanabi!- Hinata admonished -We have company.-

Now that the match was over, Hinata focused on the crowd that had formed, and her eyes widened. The elders, her grandfather, and father were watching intently, surprise and amusement plain on their faces.

Hinata offered Hanabi a hand and helped her stand up. The sisters politely faced the crowd and bowed.

-Good morning.- they both spoke at the same time.

-Good morning- Hiashi spoke, addressing his eldest -We are here to oversee Hanabi's training, but I see that it is unnecessary- he then turned to his youngest -Hanabi, it seems you have much to learn from your sister. Take this opportunity to do so- he said and left the room, the elders right behind him.

-We leave you in charge of her training today, Hinata.- her grandfather spoke.

-Yes, Grandfather Hyobe- Hinata replied. The man nodded and left.

Once alone, Hanabi allowed herself to sigh.

-Phew! I thought I would get in trouble for cursing- she said with a small laugh. She then began to jump excitedly -Can't you believe it? They're finally taking you seriously!-

Hinata laughed -Seems that way, Hanabi. Probably because I decided to take you on seriously.-

-I can't believe you have been holding back all of this time, nee-sama- Hanabi said with a pout. Hinata awwed on the inside, her sister could be so adorable when she wanted to. Despite carrying the heavy burden on the Hyuuga legacy on her shoulders from a young age, Hanabi still had the innocence of a child, untouched by the war, and Hinata vowed to herself then and there to protect her little sister, even if it meant that she, as her older sister, had to change.

-I didn't want to hurt you.- Hinata explained -Participating in the war, however, made me realize that I cannot afford to coddle you, or myself.-

-Does this mean you'll take me seriously from now on?- Hanabi asked, her eyes wide with delight.

Hinata nodded -Yes. Now listen.- she said and Hanabi quieted down. -Since I am to oversee your training today, here is what we are going to do. I noticed you tire too soon, so working on your stamina is a priority. Also, I believe you would greatly benefit from increasing your flexibility, especially on your legs.-

Hanabi nodded her agreement -So, endurance first, then flexibility?-

-Yes. G-get ready.- Hinata said a she assumed her Juuken stance.

They sparred for two hours nonstop, and Hinata did not allow her sister a single break.

-Keep going, Hanabi! The enemy won't give you a break!- she would say whenever her sister said she was too tired. By the time they were done, Hanabi lay down on the floor, exhausted and alternating between heaving pants and big gulps of air.

They took a small break to drink some water and dry of the sweat with some towels before Hinata told her sister it was time to work on her flexibility.

What followed next was a complicated series of stretches Hinata went through daily, and then she guided Hanabi through frontal splits, which she could already perform. Hanabi's issues began, however, with the side splits, much to her frustration. They then moved onto more acrobatic movements, which Hinata toned down in intensity to match her sister's current level.

After an hour, Hanabi felt her legs were about to give out, so she told her sister she could not continue, and sat down to watch her sister finish her routine. The young girl watched intensely, amazed at her sister's amazing flexibility. The woman could go through oversplits without a problem, and contort her body into positions Hanabi thought impossible.

-Damn, nee-sama. If you weren't a ninja you could easily work as a contortionist!- she joked once her sister finally finished.

Hinata laughed, drying her sweaty forehead with a towel, and sat down next to her sister. Hinata warmly encouraged her sister to continue training her flexibility, and gave her a routine to follow everyday. Hinata then excused herself to take a shower, and told her sister she would meet her in the kitchen.

She took her time in the shower, the warm water soothing her muscles. She washed her hair with her favorite lavender shampoo, and cleaned the sweat off her body with floral scented soap. She then finished her shower with a burst of cold water to help blood circulation.

Completely relaxed, she took her time dressing into a dark blue yukata with silver fishes delicately embroidered into the sleeves, and tied a white obi around her waist. She tied her hair into a lazy bun and headed off to the kitchen, where she found her sister already pulling out ingredients. She put on an apron and moved to help her sister, but Hanabi insisted on preparing the meal herself, so Hinata gave her instructions on what to do and which spices to use.

Just as they were sitting down to eat, the door opened and Neji walked in.

-Neji-niisan!- Hinata greeted her cousin -There's enough food for you. Hanabi cooked today.-

Neji raised an eyebrow, distrustful -Is it edible?- he asked. He had already been a victim of his little cousin's cooking before so he felt completely justified in his lack of trust of her cooking skills.

Hinata giggled and nodded. Hanabi harrumphed next to her.

-I'll trust Hinata-sama's judgement, then.- he said as he walked into the kitchen cabinets to get some dishes and chopsticks.

-Hey!- Hanabi protested -I'm not that bad of a cook!-

-Shall I remind you of what happened the last time you tried to cook unsupervised, Hanabi-sama?- Neji said with a small smirk.

-That was an accident!-

-You almost burned down the kitchen… And whatever… venomous concoction you made gave me food poisoning- Neji trailed off. Hanabi stuck out her tongue at him in childish impulse. -Very mature, Hanabi-brat.- Neji said as he sat down in front of Hinata, using the nickname he reserved for those times he wanted to annoy his little cousin.

Hanabi frowned, and her left eye twitched, as it tended to happen whenever something pissed her off -Why, you…-

Neji was about to reply when Hinata interjected -P-please start eating before the food gets cold.- Poor Hinata sighed internally. Sometimes she hated having to mediate between the two.

They ate in companionable silence, broken only by Hanabi's talkative nature. Hinata watched the two go at it and laughed quietly to herself. They finished their meal and Hinata and Hanabi decide to go out and have some ice cream. When invited to join them, Neji refused at first, but soon agreed to join them after Hanabi's annoying pestering and whining.

-Just remember we have to be back in time for the meeting.- Neji said as he was dragged off by a bubbly Hanabi.

Hinata trailed not too far behind them, watching her cousin and sister bicker with amusement. She knew that despite their constant arguments and personality clashes, they cared for each other deeply, and it was because of moments like this that she was glad she succeeded in saving Neji.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Naruto walking towards her.

-Hey! Hinata!- the blonde's loud and always energetic voice managed to snap her out of her thoughts.

-Oh! Hello, Naruto-kun.- she greeted -Did you just arrive to the village?-

Naruto nodded -Yes, granny Tsunade sent me ahead with a group. She'll arrive tonight, however.-

-That's good.- Hinata said.

-Oh!- Naruto exclaimed suddenly -I almost forgot! Granny asked me to tell you she wants to see you and Neji tomorrow morning.-

-I see. Thanks for relaying the message, Naruto-kun. I'll make sure to tell Neji-niisan.-

-Thanks, Hinata! I'm off to Ichiraku's now, I'm dying for some ramen. See ya!- the blonde said before taking off.

-I'll see you soon, Naruto-kun!- Hinata said as she waved goodbye. She then resumed walking to catch up to Hanabi and Neji, and found them both frozen, gawking at her with incredulous expressions.

-Did nee-sama just…-

-Talk to Naruto without blushing?- Neji finished for her.

Hanabi nodded -And without _fainting_.-

-She didn't stutter either.- Neji added thoughtfully, giving Hinata a look that was a mixture of pride and something else Hanabi couldn't pinpoint. She decided to ignore it for the moment.

-Strange.-

-Hmm.-

Hinata heard their exchange but paid it no mind, even though she was a bit surprised herself. -Naruto-kun said Tsunade-sama wants to see us tomorrow morning. Now, let's go get our ice cream, shall we?- she said, grabbing both of their hands and gently leading them towards the shop.

Neji and Hanabi shared a look, silently agreeing to question Hinata on another occasion. They were soon walking out of store, happily enjoying the icy treats in their hands.

-So, Neji-niisan, did I tell you that the elders put nee-sama in charge of my training today.-

Neji gave her a surprised look -No, you didn't.- that was a new, interesting development.

-Yes! They found us sparring in the dojo and watched as nee-sama kicked my ass!- she chirped.

-I've never seen you so happy about losing a match, Hanabi.- Neji replied.

-Well, I'm happy because nee-sama promised to take me seriously from now on, right?- she said as she looked at her sister.

Hinata nodded -Yes, I did say I won't coddle you anymore.-

Neji smiled to himself, pleased with this new development.

-Hopefully, the bunch of stuck up old hags, I mean, the elders,- Hanabi corrected when her sister gave her a look -will finally notice nee-sama's strength and consider giving her back the position of heiress.-

Hanabi laughed at her sister and cousin's baffled faces. -What? Theirs heads are crammed up a thousand years ago. - she said nonchalantly -Besides, I only became heiress because nee-sama hadn't proved worthy in the elder's eyes.- she looked at her sister -And nee-sama would never allow anyone to put the seal on me, right?-

Hinata nodded, suddenly serious -I would never allow that, and I will kill whoever tries to.- she promised.

Hanabi gave her sister a surprised look. Never before in her life had she heard her sister openly talk about killing. Then again, she had just gotten back from the war a changed woman, with a newfound confidence and purpose, and this made Hanabi feel happy for her sister.

Neji, despite being proud of her determination to protect her sister, could not help but feel alarmed at the sudden changes in his cousin's personality. He stored the information to ponder on it later. Something was going on with Hinata, and he intended to find out.

-Man, this ice cream is amazing!- Hanabi said, suddenly changing the subject.

Hinata laughed -That's because you like anything banana flavored, Hanabi.- Neji gave a low chuckle, silently agreeing with her. It was known to the whole clan that Hanabi would basically devour anything as long as there were bananas in it.

Their ice cream cones were long gone by the time they entered the Hyuuga compound. They each headed to their respective rooms to make themselves presentable. Within the hour, they were sitting in the meeting room, patiently waiting for Hiashi and Grandfather Hyobe to arrive. The two men arrive with precise punctuality. They took their respective seats and the meeting officially began.

-I believe we have a lot of matters to discuss tonight.- Elder Hanare spoke. The woman's wrinkled face denoted her seniority, and she carried an air of wisdom around her. She bore her white hair tied in a tight bun at the nape, her bare forehead proof of her belonging to the main branch.

Hiashi nodded -Indeed. First of all, there is the matter of those members of the clan we lost during the war. Unfortunately, we lost ten of our finest warriors, eight of which belonged to the branch house.-

-Have the bodies been recovered?- Hyobe asked.

-Yes.- this time it was Elder Hiroto who replied. In his late fifties, he was one of the two members of the clan to have lost their vision. His blindness, however, made him more perceptive, and even more intimidating to the whole clan. -Tokuma-san was in charge of the recovery operation. Their families are now preparing the bodies for the funeral rites taking place tomorrow.-

-I see. We will ensure that the families receive compensation for their losses.- Hiashi spoke. The elders nodded their approval, and the topic was thus dismissed. -Now, there is the matter concerning Hanabi's training. I was planning resuming her training with me, however, there has been an interesting development.- he said looking pointedly at Hinata.

-Interesting indeed.- Elder Hanare spoke with a small smile -Hinata-sama's skills have blossomed beautifully, wouldn't you agree?-

-Indeed. Never in my life had I seen my daughter take on her sister seriously.- Hiashi added.

-And what would, pray tell, bring such a change, Hinata?- Hyobe asked.

Hinata took a deep breath, steeling her nerves before answering. Any sign of hesitation and she wouldn't leave without a whole lecture about her weakness being the reason Hanabi was heiress instead of her. -War changes people, for better or worse.- was all she said, and the elders and her father seemed pleased with her answer.

-Wise words.- Hyobe said before turning to address Hanabi -Your sister oversaw your training today. What do you have to say about it?-

-I believe my sister's skill far surpasses my own, Grandfather Hyobe,- Hanabi said without hesitation -and I believe I have a lot to learn from her.-

-Interesting.- Elder Hanare said.

Elder Hiroto nodded his agreement -I believe, judging from what we saw today, that Hanabi would greatly benefit from training with her sister.-

Hiashi's brows furrowed. As much as he wanted to believe his eldest was finally proving herself worthy of being a main branch Hyuuga, he still had doubts. -Hinata shall oversee her training for a week, and we will evaluate her progress then. If her progress is deemed satisfactory, we shall allow them to continue training together.- The elders murmured quietly between them and nodded their agreement. -Before moving onto less relevant topics, I believe we must also take note of Hinata's impressive mastery of medical jutsu during the war.-

Hanare nodded -Indeed, we have heard the most curious rumors here, that our Hinata performed a miracle on the field.-

Hiashi looked at Neji and nodded, allowing permission to speak. Neji looked at Hinata as he began speaking -I would not be here today if it were not for Hinata-sama. Her quick thinking on the field saved my life.-

-What were his injuries?- Hyobe asked Hinata.

As if turning on a switch, Hinata quickly slipped into what Neji dubbed her 'medic mode' -He was pierced by four foreign objects, wooden spikes. As a result, both lungs were pierced and one quickly collapsed. He also suffered a pierced stomach and intestines, as well as ten broken ribs and massive internal bleeding due to ruptured veins and arteries.-

The elders looked at her dumbfounded. Neji also looked at his cousin incredulously, now that she had listed all of his injuries, he was even more certain that he should have died.

-And what kind of jutsu would allow a single shinobi to heal such monumental damage?- Elder Hiroto asked.

Hinata then launched into a detailed explanation of the research she had been doing prior to the war, hoping it would be enough to satisfy their curiosity. She also mentioned the jutsu's 'side effect', and to her surprise, the elders did not seem that disappointed.

-You took a great risk attempting such a jutsu in the middle of a battlefield, Hinata.- Hyobe chastised. -You left yourself vulnerable to enemy attacks that moment.-

-I could not let Neji-niisan die without at least trying my best to save him.- Hinata replied without hesitation -I would have done so for anyone else, and I would do it again.- she then met her father's eyes -Tsunade-sama asked to see me and Neji-niisan tomorrow, and I plan to ask her counsel in perfecting this jutsu. I do not intend to make the mistake of leaving myself open again.-

-A wise choice.- Elder Hanare said, closing the topic.

They then moved on to less relevant subjects, but the meeting stretched for at least two more hours. When they were finally adjourned, Hinata was fighting the urge to yawn, and Hanabi was bored to tears. Even Neji looked ready to flee, and he was the most patient of the three.

-Man, I hate those meetings!- Hanabi said as they made their way to their rooms.

-They are a necessary evil, Hanabi- Hinata said, but did not deny her distaste for them.

-It seems that the elders are finally taking notice of your progress, Hinata-sama.- Neji said thoughtfully.

-About damn time, if you ask me.- Hanabi added.

Hinata smiled at them as they walked -I intend to keep on proving my worth to them.- she said with resolution.

They were soon standing in front of her bedroom, and Hinata bid them both goodbye before entering her room. She felt fatigue wash down on her immediately and, suddenly too tired to think, she discarded her clothes as she walked to her bed, sighing with relief once she removed her bra, and moved the covers before unceremoniously flopping face down on the bed. With a last effort, she pulled the covers over herself and promptly passed out.


	6. Chapter VI: Conviction

Chapter VI:

 **Conviction**

Hyuuga Neji was in a bad mood as he walked out of the Hokage's office. When he had walked in earlier in the morning with Hinata, he had expected a private talk with Tsunade herself. He had known from the beginning that the meeting would be about the miraculous healing of his wounds, and had mentally prepared himself to have to expose his scars, the only evidence left of the grave injuries he suffered.

He did not expect, however, to have to expose himself in front of a whole team comprised of Konoha' best medical ninjas, Sakura and Ino included. He felt absolutely murderous when he caught the two girls ogling his torso with more than medical interest, and the whole process of different medics touching and probing his scars made him feel like some sort of lab rat. He was not shy about his body, but he also did not enjoy exposing himself, he was a very private person, and this amount of staring made him feel a bit violated. If it helped his cousin in perfecting her jutsu, however, he would gladly allow himself to be a guinea pig again.

There was also the… incident that morning. As always, he was up at dawn, so he had plenty of time to shower and get dressed for the day. On his way to the kitchen, he ran into Hanabi who was on her way to once again wake up her sister, and the girl convinced him to help her wake her up, arguing that Hinata would immediately get up if Neji was there. He had expected to give his cousin a wake up call from outside her bedroom. He did not expect, however his rambunctious little cousin to slide the doors open and walk into her room like she owned the place.

Needles to say, Hinata woke up because of the ruckus, and jumped into a defensive stance, the kunai she keeps hidden under pillow in hand. It was then that Neji got the shock of his life, because Hinata was basically naked in the middle of her room. She quickly realized Hanabi did not go alone to wake her up, and when Hinata's eyes met his, she did what she usually did in times of extreme embarrassment: she fainted. He managed to catch her before she hit the floor, and quickly grabbed the blankets to cover her body. After laying her back on the bed, he proceeded to scold Hanabi for a good ten minutes on respecting privacy.

The walk to the Hokage's building had been awkward at best. It had taken him at least five minutes to muster enough self-control to push the images of his half-naked cousin away, and five more minutes to control the heavy blush painting his face crimson. He decided that it would be best that he pretend nothing happened, unless he wanted his cousin to faint again.

For now, he just wanted to brood and hope his day would get better.

He waited for around an hour before he saw his cousin come out of the building and towards him, a proud smile on her face. -I trust everything went well with Tsunade-sama?-

-Yes!- Hinata nodded happily -I explained all the theories I have been working on and she said she will personally help with my research!- she said, almost jumping up and down with joy.

Neji did not bother hiding his please smile. His cousin was finally getting the recognition she trained and worked so hard to get -That is great news, Hinata-sama. I'm proud of you-

Hinata's smile widened even more -I must share the news with Hanabi and Father once we get home.-

Neji nodded his agreement and they made their way back to the compound. On the way, he half listened to Hinata's explanation of her research not because he found it boring, but because he did not understand a lot of the medical terms she employed, but he would never admit to it out loud.

Once they arrived, Neji excused himself and made his way to the gardens for his daily meditation session while his cousin made her way to his uncle's office.

Years of constantly practicing meditation made it easy for him to focus. What he enjoyed most about meditating was the tranquility it allowed him to obtain. It allowed him to regain focus when his mind was all over the place, or when something upset him greatly. One hour later, he slowly came out of his trance feeling more relaxed, and made his way to his room to change into his black funeral attire -a black suit with a white dress shirt and a black tie. He covered the seal on his forehead with a black cloth and checked himself on the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place.

He then made his way towards his uncle's office, so they could wait for Hinata and Hanabi to head together to the clan's temple. His uncle had been sending some sort of message to the elders through the years, first by training him himself, then by asking him to move into the main house and now, he was being asked to attend main house meetings, and to stand with the main house in all events. If the elders were displeased, they did now show it. He decided the best thing he could do for the moment was to trust his uncle.

He announced his presence, and after he heard a low 'come in' he opened the door and walked in. His uncle sat on his desk, dressed in a solemn black kimono, his long hair was tied on a low ponytail, and Neji noticed the hair on the sides of his head was growing white from the roots. It seems like age was finally catching up to him.

Hiashi motioned for him to seat, and Neji pulled out a chair and obeyed quietly.

-My eldest came to me as soon as you arrived from the Hokage's office.- Hiashi said -I am impressed that Hokage-sama has shown great interest in her medical research, enough to help her herself- despite the solemnity of the day due to the impending funerals, Hiashi seemed proud and content.

-Yes, she tried to explain some of it to me as we made our way here.- he replied with as much of a neutral face as he could muster. He saw his uncle's lips curve slightly upwards.

-It seems my daughter has found a new purpose for herself after the war.- he trailed off -Has she mentioned anything to you?- he asked.

Neji nodded. There was no use lying to his uncle, the man was a walking lie detector. He was so good at reading people that Neji was almost sure that if he were not the leader of the clan, the man would be working with the interrogation squad. -Yes, she has mentioned that she intends to prove her worth to the elders and to you, Hiashi-sama- he explained -She also mentioned that she wants to take on the responsibility of being the eldest daughter of the head of the clan after Hanabi mentioned not wanting the title of heiress.-

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. So his youngest did not want to lead the Hyuuga? That was news to him -Is that so?- Neji nodded - I guess I need to talk to both of my daughters, then. What do you think of this, Neji?-

He took a deep breath before answering -I find that Hinata-sama has changed a lot in very little time. I believe the war helped her mature and rethink her priorities, and she also seems to have gained a lot of self-confidence. I believe in due time, she would make a fine leader.- he said with conviction.

-What about my youngest? She has always shown more promise.- Hiashi asked.

-May I speak freely?- Neji asked.

Hiashi nodded -You may.-

-Hanabi-sama is a capable warrior, indeed, but from what I have gathered Hinata-sama was always holding back in all her trainings with her. It seems, however, that Hinata-sama has realized the foolishness of her actions and now is able to train with her without holding back.

Also, I have watched Hanabi-sama grow through the years, and I have noticed that she had neither the mind nor the patience for clan politics. She has also hinted that she has personal goals of her own, which do not involve leading the clan.-

Hiashi was silent for a whole minute, taking all of the information in -And whom would you follow, as a member of the branch house?-

Neji answered without hesitation -I would gladly follow Hinata-sama, and I believe I do not only speak for myself, but for the whole branch house.-

-Why would that be? What makes my eldest a better leader than Hanabi?- he asked carefully.

-Hinata-sama has worked very hard to obtain recognition, and the branch house is not blind to her efforts, and they can easily relate to her. She is also one of the few that takes into consideration the needs of the branch house. I believe that because of this, any decision she makes would be done taking into consideration the needs of the clan as a whole. Hinata-sama is also incredibly stubborn, and can be pretty convincing when she puts her mind into it, and that gives her more sway over the elders than people realize. And he is a good listener, which I believe is a vital skill to have when one is involved in a leading position.

Hanabi-sama, on the other hand, I believe she is too confrontational. She is too hotheaded and would probably end up getting on the elder's wrong side. I believe she also resents her position as heiress since she has personal goals of her own which are at the moment unattainable to her because of assuming a duty she wholeheartedly believes does not belong to her. I believe Hanabi-sama would be miserable as clan head.- he finalized.

Hiashi looked deep in thought -Thank you for your honesty, nephew.- he said after a while -You have given me a lot to think about, and I have realized that a talk with my daughters is long overdue.-

 _Indeed_ , Neji thought.

The room was silent until Hinata and Hanabi announced their presence. The two men stood up and left the room. Hinata and Hanabi greeted them before they all made their way to the temple. Hiashi and Hanabi walked ahead, Hinata and Neji trailing closely behind.

The wake was a somber event. Everyone was quiet, only the priest's voice could be heard, and the smell of burning incense hurt Neji's nose. Given the fact that the next day the whole village would attend the ceremony honoring those lost on the war, the funeral rite was held right after the wake. Incense was burned yet again, and every member of the clan placed flowers in the caskets.

Due to the clan's immense wealth, they also had their own crematorium, and the bodies were cremated right away. By the time the ashes were buried in the Hyuuga graveyard, the sun was setting. Neji watched Hiashi and Hanabi went on to give the customary condolences to the families, as he himself conversed with the widow of one of the branch house members that gave their lives during the war. He watched Hinata from the corner of his eyes, quietly consoling a man who had lost his wife in battle, and saw her take the time to also talk to the man's children. Knowing his cousin, she would do this with all of the families of the fallen, so he politely excused himself and sat down to observe and wait.

By the time she was finished, Hiashi and Hanabi had sat down next to him, and his uncle was quietly scolding Hanabi for being rude and wanting to leave early. Once Hinata joined them, they excused themselves and left.

On the way to the main house, Hinata told Hanabi to meet change and meet her at the dojo for training and, to his surprise, Hiashi asked him to join them both.

He was the first to arrive at the dojo, and by the time his cousins arrived, he was finishing his warmup.

The training was intense, but it still paled in comparison to the gruesome trainings Gai came up with regularly, so he could follow with ease, until the flexibility training, that is. He followed through the series of complicated stretches and realized even he needed to train a bit more in that area. He quickly realized that Hinata's training was aimed at improving Hanabi's endurance, flexibility, and battlefield awareness.

They finished their training with a free for all spar, which he won, and surprisingly, Hinata proved a challenging opponent. He then proceeded to tell Hanabi and Hinata about the mistakes they made. Hinata returned the favor and then they worked together on correcting the moves before calling it a day.

He went to his room and took a quick shower, and noticed it took him even less time to shower now that his hair was shorter. In a rare fit, he allowed himself to miss his long hair.

 _It'll grow back, besides_ , _it's just hair_ , he thought, shaking his head to dismiss the ridiculous thoughts.

He dried himself with a large towel and walked out of the bathroom. He dressed himself in a navy blue yukata and covered the seal on his forehead with white bandages before making his way to his uncle's office to report on Hanabi's training, as he undoubtedly was expected to do.

His uncle seemed pleasantly surprised with Hinata's capacity and Hanabi's progress, and Neji realized that without his usual frown marring his brow, his uncle seemed years younger.

By the time he left his uncle's office, it was already time for supper. He dined with his cousins and he asked one of the maid to bring his uncle's food to his office, as he was too busy with paperwork to come to the dining room.

The next day, the whole clan was up earlier than usual, and they were one of the first to arrive to the memorial park, where the memorial service would be held.

The Hokage gave a long speech about duty, sacrifice, and honor, and Neji could not find it in himself to listen to the whole thing, so he schooled his face into a neutral expression and allowed himself to observe the others.

His teammates were standing next to his sensei, who was on a wheelchair, healing from a severe leg injury he suffered during the war. Hinata's team stood next to them, Kurenai holding her newborn daughter while Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru flanked her protectively. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio was next to them, holding each other as Ino and Shikamaru mourned the loss of their parents.

Next to the Hokage, in a position of honor, stood Team 7. That would be last time they saw Sasuke, as he left the village, this time with permission, that very night.

The Hokage gave yet another speech, this time congratulating all of those who participated in the war, and named Naruto the 'Hero of Konohagakure' which was followed by a long ovation. To everyone' surprise, Tsunade announced she would be soon stepping down from her position as Hokage, and named Kakashi her successor, much to the Copy nin's amazement.

Once the speech was over, the Hyuuga approached both Naruto and Kakashi to offer their congratulations. Both he and Hinata approached Naruto to offer their personal congratulations, and he was surprised to see Hinata behave normally around the blonde. Sakura then approached them and invited them for a Konoha Eleven celebration at their favorite BBQ place. He was about to decline, but his cousin had already said yes, and he also agreed before she gave him that sad stare of his that could make him do just about anything.

They told Hiashi where they would be, and Hiashi gave them leave to celebrate until the next morning if they wanted. They joined the rest of the group, sharing surprised glances, before his uncle could change his mind.

The ambiance was loud and jovial. The restaurant's owner even gave them two bottles of sake on the house, and he watched as Tenten poured the drinks for everyone. To his surprise, his cousin accepted the little cup with a smile.

-You shouldn't drink that, Hinata-sama.- he said.

Hinata gave him a look -I have been legally able to drink since I became a genin, niisan. A little sake won't kill me.- she said as she pushed another cup of sake towards him.

The table went silent. They were all staring at Hinata as if she had grown two heads. Neji sent a glare their way, daring them to speak, and grabbed the little cup his cousin had offered him.

-S-so…- Sakura said, breaking the silence -I would like to propose a toast!- that got everyone's attention. -To being alive and victorious!- she exclaimed loudly as she raised her cup.

Everyone raised their cups -Cheers!- Neji looked at his cup with distaste, but decided to let himself relax for once, and took a sip. He saw his Hinata do the same, and chuckled lowly when she made a face.

He watched as Tenten moved the sake away from Lee's grasp, and silently thanked her for preventing the mess that would happen if the man had even a sip of alcohol.

-Touch the sake and I'll turn you into a cushion, Lee- she threatened.

-But, Tenten!- his teammate whine -I also want to celebrate our overwhelming victory and our youthfulness!-

Tenten sighed loudly -I said no!- she said as she hit him in the head.

-Come on, Tenten!- Naruto said all of a sudden from his seat -Why don't you let bushy-brows here have some? We're all drinking!- the blonde went to grab the bottle but Neji gave him his worst glare.

-Do you not remember what happens when Lee drinks, Naruto?- Neji said, not breaking his stare.

Naruto gulped nervously -He fights like a badass?-

-And gets into fistfights.- Tenten said, glaring at Naruto.

-And wrecks places.- Neji added.

-Only Gai-sensei can control him when he's drunk.-

-So… Don't even think about giving him any alcohol whatsoever.- Neji threatened.

Naruto cowered away, and Neji heard Shikamaru mutter something along the lines of 'troublesome people'.

Crisis now averted, they discussed what they would order and placed the large order. The talking resumed, and Neji found himself conversing with Shino about diverse battle formations, watching from the corner of his eye as Hinata poured herself another cup of sake and chat happily with the girls.

-I never thanked you for protecting Hinata's life.- Shino said suddenly.

Neji's eyebrows rose -It is my duty to protect Hinata-sama's life with my own.- he replied.

-But you did not do it out of duty.- Shino replied, and Neji realized that Shino was more perceptive that he let on.

-I would have never forgiven myself if anything happened to her.- he said as he gave Hinata a fond look.

Shino nodded -The same can be said about her. That is why she did everything in her power, as reckless as it was, to save your life.-

Somehow, Shino's words made him feel better, and his respect for the man increased tenfold -Thanks, Shino.-

-You needed to hear that. Why? Because you looked troubled.- was all he said.

-Oi, Shino! Stop being a creep and drink some more- Kiba said, thrusting a cup of sake onto Shino's hands.

The conversation was interrupted by a waitress, who had brought a heavy tray full of meat. Chouji immediately sprang to action, putting beef on the grill to cook, Shikamaru lazily helping him.

They were soon eating, and someone ordered even more sake. Neji then had the feeling that there would be at least one fight that night.

From the other side of the table, Hinata was happily listening to Ino and Sakura discuss a complicated surgical procedure Tsunade had taught them. The sake had greatly relaxed her, after it killed all the nerves in her throat, and she joined the conversation wholeheartedly.

-Hey girls, how do you feel about a sleepover this weekend at my place?- Ino said.

-That sounds like a great plan, pig!- Sakura replied

Ino ignored the jab and turned to Hinata -So? What do you say?-

Hinata looked at her empty sake cup -Umm... I would have to ask Father for permission first-

Sakura smiled -You do that, I'm sure he'll say yes!-

-Hey, Tenten!- Ino said -Sleepover at my place this weekend?-

-Yes!- the girl replied as she pulled the sake away from Lee once again. -Oi, Neji! Give me a hand here, would you?- she complained to her teammate as she threw the Green Beast his way, and did not even bother making sure if Neji caught him.

-I am so glad he isn't on my team.- Ino said as she took a sip of her sake -No offense, Tenten.-

Tenten sighed heavily -None taken. There are days where I wonder if I should let Neji kill him… Or kill him myself-

The girls laughed.

-Isn't that kind of… drastic, Tenten-sa… Tenten- Hinata said, quickly correcting herself before Tenten glared at her.

-Haven't you ever wanted to kill Kiba one day?- Tenten asked her.

Ino waved her hand in front of her -Come on, Tenten! This is Hinata you're talking about! She wouldn't hurt a fly!-

Hinata looked at them and spoke lowly -Umm, actually… I did want to kill him once…-

The girls looked at her incredulously.

-What happened?- Sakura asked curiously as she poured sake on her cup and then on Hinata's.

Suddenly flustered, Hinata downed the whole cup before speaking -Umm… He p-peeped on me when I was bathing on a river during a m-mission...- she said, blushing heavily.

-Hey, Hinata!- Kiba whined loudly, having heard everything thanks to his sharp hearing -You promised not to tell anyone!-

-It doesn't matter, Kiba- Shino said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a finger -Why? Because everyone here knows you're a pervert.- that got a laugh out of everyone.

Kiba stood up, slamming his hands on the table -What did you say, bug-freak?- the boy's speech was slurred, and Hinata knew then that her teammate was drunk.

-What did you do to Hinata-sama?- Neji asked threateningly. Knowing her cousin, Hinata knew she had to diffuse the situation before she tried to kill Kiba.

-It isn't important, niisan, he already promised he would never do it again.- she said, putting a hand on her cousin's arm to keep him in his seat. Neji decided to listen to his cousin, not wanting to cause a scene. He would get it out of Kiba on another occasion.

-So, what did you do to Kiba when you caught him?- Tenten asked, incredibly curious.

-I h-hit him with the Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four palms and, umm, threatened to g-geld him if he did it again…- she said, the alcohol making her feel oddly proud of it, so she had a smile on her face.

The girls looked at her, incredulous, before laughing uncontrollably.

-That's what he gets for being a pervert!- Sakura said.

-He totally deserved it!- Ino and Tenten said at the same time. Hinata enthusiastically nodded her agreement.

The conversations flowed easily, and everyone watched amusedly as Naruto and Kiba stood up and sang a drunken duet in horribly off-key voices. Everyone was so focused watching them make fools out of themselves, they didn't notice Lee pouring himself a cup of sake and downing the whole thing.

Needless to say, hell broke loose. Lee jumped on top of the table and began dancing provocatively. Neji cursed loudly.

-Lee, get off the table!- he said, knowing that if he tried to grab him, they would end up fighting.

-Why? I'm having fun…- he slurred.

Neji felt his right eye twitch in disgust -No way! Now get down!-

-Fine..- Lee said and jumped off the table, straight onto Neji's lap. If the Hyuuga had been annoyed earlier, he now looked ready to kill. -My rival!- Lee said as he hugged Neji -I'm so glad you survive! Your youthfulness burns brighter than ever!- by this point, Lee was crying.

Neji shot Tenten a pleading look. _Save me!_

Tenten shrugged. _You're on your own._

Neji glared at her. _Traitor!_

-Let my manly tears be the evidence of the relief I felt when Hinata-san told me you survived!-

Naruto and Kiba were cackling madly, holding onto each other as they laughed.

Ino and Sakura were laughing uncontrollably against each other, wiping tears off their eyes.

Shino dragged a hand down his face, the ridiculousness of the situation overwhelming.

Choji almost choked on his food as he watched the scene, absolutely amused.

Sai and Shikamaru regarded the scene with amused smirks.

Tenten looked absolutely horrified, not because of Lee's antics, but because she knew that Neji would now try to seriously harm their teammate.

Hinata was laughing quietly as she poured more sake on her cup. -Lee-san, do you want more sake?- she asked the drunk man. Immediately, he was off Neji's lap and standing next to her.

-You would let me drink more sake, Hinata-san?- he asked happily.

-What are you doing, Hinata-sama?- Neji asked glaring at his cousin. Did she have any idea of what she was doing?

Hinata ignored her cousin -You must promise me to drink it all in one go if I give you some- she told Lee with a smile.

-I promise! I promise!- he nodded energetically. Hinata handed him the cup and he drank the whole thing. Lee then proceeded to hug Hinata while muttering 'thank you' repeatedly. Hinata, red with embarrassment, awkwardly put her arms around him and held him until the man passed out in her arms. She carefully put him on the floor and signaled Tenten to help drag him into a corner.

-Damn, Hinata, what did you do to him?- Tenten asked.

Hinata then reached into her obi and removed a small vial she had hidden there.

-Oh my God, you put a sleeping drug on his sake!- Sakura said.

-That is genius!- Ino added.

Neji and Tenten sighed in relief. At least they didn't have to babysit anymore. Neji shot a thankful look at his cousin, who just smiled at him in response.

-So… Who wants more sake?- Naruto piped. Everyone save Shino and Neji cheered. Soon, there were two new sake bottles on the table, and Neji snatched one, poured himself a cup and drank it all, before repeating the process.

-What?- he snapped when he felt everyone staring at him -I need to forget what just happened.- he explained as he poured himself more sake.

Shikamaru laughed -I can completely understand your predicament.- he said as he raised his cup and Neji mimicked him before they both drank.

Tenten laughed as she snatched the bottle away from Neji a poured herself some. -Even I want to forget that.- she said, downing the whole cup.

All of a sudden, a plastered Naruto challenged an equally drunk Kiba to a drinking contest. Sakura sighed heavily, saying she washed her hands off them. She then excused herself, saying that she had a shift at the hospital first thing in the morning, and went to pay her bill before leaving. Ino excused herself too, and left together with Sakura.

Minus two girls, Tenten shot Hinata a look that screamed 'don't leave me alone with all these men' and Hinata smiled in response before laying her head on the girl's shoulder.

-I think I'm drunk, Tenten…- Hinata trailed off.

-You totally are!- Tenten replied with a wide smirk.

-I have never been drunk before.-

-Huh?- Tenten said before turning towards the guys -Did you hear that guys? This is Hinata's first time getting drunk!-

-Well, cheers to that- said Choji, raising his cup. Everyone else raised their cups and drank.

Neji wanted to leave, but he had never seen his cousin this relaxed and happy in a long time, and, even though he wanted to deny it, he was also having fun. He realized that Hinata was a chatty drunk, since she made her way around the table with Tenten, striking up a conversation with everyone.

At that point, Neji stopped paying attention and watched Naruto and Kiba trying to outdrink the other.

Hinata plopped down in between Shikamaru and Choji -Say, Shikamaru-kun, when are you visiting Kurenai-sensei and Mirai-chan?-

Shikamaru sighed lazily -Probably tomorrow. Wanna come?- he asked. Hinata nodded enthusiastically.

-Yes! I haven't had the chance to see them since I got back.- she said as she took another sip of her sake.

Shikamaru looked at her questioningly -Are you sure you want to continue drinking?-

-Yes! Niisan will take care of me- she said as she turned towards her cousin -Right, Neji-niisan?- she called loudly.

-What?- her cousin asked confused.

-Just say yes, niisan.- she pleaded.

-No.- he deadpanned.

Hinata pouted -Aww, niisan.- she whined and gave him her best puppy eyed look.

Neji glared at her before he sighed -Fine, yes. Whatever it is you want.-

Hinata laughed in delight -See? I'll be fine, Shikamaru-kun.-

Shikamaru and Chouji laughed openly.

-She's got her cousin wrapped around her little finger, doesn't she?- Chouji said to Shikamaru, who nodded in agreement.

-That is why women are so troublesome.-

Neji's eyebrow twitched. He had heard everything, and it annoyed him that they were right.

Sensing his mood, Hinata got up and sat down next to him. -Come on, niisan. Stop brooding.- she said sweetly.

-I do not brood.- he replied, closing his eyes.

-But you are brooding right now!- she complained. An idea ran through her mind, and she approached her cousin and pecked him on the cheek.

Neji jumped and felt heat rise on his cheeks -What are you doing, Hinata-sama?- he asked embarrassedly.

-You looked like you needed to cheer up, niisan, so I gave you a 'cheer up' kiss.- she replied without missing a beat.

Tenten, watching the scene awwed loudly -You guys are so adorable!- she said. She received a glare from Neji in response, which she ignored.

Neji drank more sake, and would have shot Tenten a smartass comment but he noticed his cousin was about to pass out on the table, so he got up and gently coaxed Hinata into standing. Hinata reluctantly said her goodbyes before being dragged away by Neji. They quickly paid their bills and left the place.

Realizing his cousin could not walk straight, he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. He was quite drunk himself, but he at least could still walk normally. The walk was mostly silent until he realized Hinata was about to pass out again.

-Did you have fun, Hinata-sama?- he asked, hoping a conversation would keep her awake until they arrived home.

-I did! I miss spending time with our friends.- she said with a smile.

-So did I.- he replied honestly.

Hinata giggled -I know, niisan. Despite your tough exterior, you're a man who cares deeply about his friends.-

Neji's pride demanded that he deny his cousin's claim, but he didn't have the heart to, and he would be lying if he did, so he just kept quiet.

-I have been thinking a lot since the war, niisan- Hinata said, suddenly serious.

-What about?- he asked curiously.

-About my place in the clan.-

-Hmm?-

-I want to be heiress again… I want to lead the Hyuuga clan.- she said firmly.

Neji was surprised -Are you serious?-

-Yeah… It is not only my birthright, but also my duty, and I would be a very bad older sister if I let Hanabi take on responsibilities that belong to me. Also, I am sure Hanabi doesn't want to lead the clan.- she explained.

-What about Naruto, though? If you are to lead the Hyuuga, you will not be able to pursue a relationship with him, you will have to marry within the clan.-

Hinata's response shocked him -I don't love Naruto-kun anymore, so that doesn't matter, and I guess I will learn to love my husband with time. If Father and Mother were able to learn to love one another, I can do the same.-

-I see… That is what you want, then you have my full support, Hinata-sama.- he said -I know you can lead the clan to great things.-

Hinata smiled widely -Thank you, niisan.-

They were soon in front of the main entrance to the Hyuuga compound, and Neji carefully led Hinata through the hallways and stairs that led to their rooms. He carefully slid open her bedroom door and led his cousin inside. He undid the complicated knot in her obi and removed it, followed by the outer layer of her kimono, leaving her with the inner robe. He then tucked his cousin into bed, who passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-Good night, Hinata-sama- he said, fighting the urge to kiss her forehead before walking out of the room. He carefully closed the door and walked to the end of the hallway, where his own room was. He made quick work of his clothes and put on his sleeping robes, undid the bandages wrapped around his forehead,flopped down on the bed, and passed out right away.

Before falling asleep, he prayed that a hangover didn't kill him the next day.

 _Hello everyone!_

 _I would like to thank everyone for reading my story, and invite you to leave feedback. I would help me greatly._

 _With this story, I plan not only to explore Hinata's relationship with her family and clan, but also with her friends._

 _For those that believe Hinata's personality is too different, remember that she not only sacrificed something very important to her, she also has the memories of those years she lived in mourning. Furthermore, I believe that participating in the war also had an impact in her personality change._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Discordia_


	7. Chapter VII: Realizations

Chapter VII:

 **Realizations**

She was back on the battlefield.

The landscape was tinted red with the blood of the fallen, body parts and guts scattered around. Fires rampaged around, strong gusts of wind fanning and feeding the flames. The earth under her feet shook with the might of the battle, evidence of the powerful techniques being performed by both belligerents. Smoke and dust created a thick veil that enveloped the whole field, making it difficult to breathe and hard to see.

Hinata stood in the middle of the field, watching her comrades fall one after the other to violent and gruesome deaths. The smell of rotting corpses permeated the air, a stench so foul it made her eyes water and bile rise up her throat. She fell to her knees, overwhelmed by the fatal intensity of war. Her eyes stung and her lungs burned because of the thick smoke, yet she remained immobile, watching the scene in front of her develop once again.

She found herself staring at Naruto's back, and at Neji's bloodied, dying face resting on the blonde's shoulder. Her cousin spoke, she couldn't make out the words, but knew from memory he was talking to Naruto, yet he was staring at her in the eyes as he died, an emotion she couldn't name so plain in his too pale face, so intense it made her throat clench shut.

Hinata tried to speak, scream, produce any sort of sound, to no avail. She tried to move, yet her body felt like stone, carrying the weight of a ton, stiff and inflexible.

She watched as her cousin died all over again, as the light once again left his eyes. His last words reserved for Naruto, his last look, a final message she could not decipher, reserved solely for her. His body fell to the floor, his soul long gone, and Hinata knew he was dead.

Frozen on the spot, she sat there looking at her cousin's eyes, his matted hair which stuck to his face because of the blood, his pale lips, slightly parted from his last shaky breath. Time seemed to turn still, but Hinata did not notice, too shocked to move. After an eternity of stillness, her body finally reacted to the overflowing chain of commands from her brain. She moved to her cousin's side, and with trembling hands she touched his face.

He was so cold.

The finality of his death hit her like a tidal wave, powerful and overwhelming and destructive in its wake.

Hinata screamed.

She bolted from the bed with the force of the scream that had ripped its way out her. Only barely aware of reality, she ignored the familiar sight of her bedroom. She was panting heavily and taking big gulps of air in irregular intervals. Sweat made its way down her face and body, making her night robe cling to her like a constricting second skin. Hinata found it increasingly difficult to breathe, and the sound of her bedroom door sliding open was deafened by her loud gasps. She had been having nightmares every night for the past week but that one had been particularly bad. She was shaking uncontrollably and gripped her arms tightly to try to control the tremors.

-Hinata-sama!- she heard her name being called, but panic had her winded, hyperventilating, and unable to utter a word. Strong hands gripped her shoulders and shook her roughly, trying to reach her through the nightmare-induced panic. Hinata finally mustered enough will to look up, and was met with her cousin's worried gaze.

-Hinata-sama…- Neji spoke as he gently grabbed one of her hands and placed it on his chest -Breathe with me.- he softly commanded.

Hinata wordlessly obeyed, trying her best to sync her breathing with her Neji's. She gradually calmed down, guided by her cousin's breathing. She could feel the steady beat of his heart under her hand, a reassurance that this was real and that Neji was very much alive. Reality finally began to settle in her mind and tears of relief filled her eyes, which she did not bother hiding. She cried openly and hugged Neji tightly, burying her face in his chest.

She felt as Neji tensed at her proximity and she tried to pry herself away from his arms to spare him the discomfort, but he refused to budge and she felt as one of his hands began rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Hinata sat there in Neji's embrace for a while, ignoring the passing of time. His presence reassured her and it quickly became her focus. She vaguely noticed as a couple of guards appeared in front of her room, but Neji was quick to send them away. She found herself feeling lucky that Neji's room was right next to hers, and that it was him that found her and not one of the guards or worse, her father.

-Another nightmare?- Neji's voice shook her out of her thinking, and she nodded her head in reply. -Do you wish to talk about it?- she tensed at his question and quickly shook her head.

She heard Neji sigh deeply and immediately felt bad for shutting him out, but she could not find it in herself to tell him about her nightmare and even if she did, her genius of a cousin would soon start asking questions she could not answer.

Hinata had not realized how warm Neji was until he separated himself from her. -You should try to get some rest then, Hinata-sama- she heard him say as he walked toward the door.

-It will be useless,- she said, standing up from her bed, ignoring the little voice in her head that told her to get back in Neji's embrace -I can never go back to sleep after a nightmare.-

-You should still try, it is still quite early- Neji replied -I will give you privacy now, Hinata-sama- he added, excusing himself out of her room with a quick bow.

Once alone, Hinata sat back down on her bed and let her head fall on her hands and sighed. She had never been good at keeping secrets from her family, especially from Neji. He was too observant for his own good and always asked the right questions, and how would she ever explain that she made a deal with an otherworldly entity to save him? Furthermore, would he even believe her?

She knew she had to talk to someone about it, urgently. Neji might now be alive thanks to the deal she made, but the memories of all that happened until she met Death were still fresh on her mind.

Hinata sat in front of her vanity and looked at her reflection on the mirror, studying it carefully. She didn't look a day past eighteen, the tiny wrinkles she had gained in the corner of her eyes in the two years that passed after the war were gone, and she was sure that the scars she got from a very dangerous A rank mission she and her team took were also gone. She made quick work of the knot holding her nightgown together and let it fall to the floor. She stood up and carefully inspected her torso, confirming her suspicions. The scars under her ribcage were gone.

At that moment she felt the whole weight of her decision on her shoulders. Death had guaranteed there was no other price she demanded than what she paid, but Hinata now realized that in life, there is always a catch, and hers was retaining the memories of those two horrible years.

An idea suddenly crossed her mind. She did not trust anyone enough to talk about it, but perhaps writing it down could help her vent her frustrations and cope better. With this idea in mind she walked to her bookshelf and grabbed one of the blank journals sitting there, and then sat in front of her desk, pen in hand.

She found it slightly difficult to put her thoughts into words at first, but once she started she could not stop. She felt as if she were in a trance, her hand moving at an almost unnatural speed to try to match the velocity of her thoughts. She wrote and wrote until the sun was high on her window and only stopped because she heard Hanabi knock on her door, wondering why she hadn't cooked breakfast that morning.

Hinata quickly dismissed her sister with an apology and a promise to be there to train with her and was soon writing again. By the time she was done, she had written pages of detailed notes retelling all of the events that had happened, ranging from Neji's death to her depression and her encounter with Death. She even added a sketch of the entity, which consisted mostly of a heavily shadowed figure, all features dark and unrecognizable safe for the eyes, which shone brightly in a deep shade of red reminiscent of blood.

She also added her nightmare for good measure, and felt oddly relieved afterwards. She was amazed at the impact that writing had on her, she felt as if a significant weight had been lifted off her, not all of it, but enough to make her feel better.

Hinata stood up, shaking her now sore right hand slightly and scanning her room for a place to hide her improvised journal. She wrote a misleading title, _Research XXI_ , to misguide anyone who would dare look through her things, despite her trust in her clan and family. Life as a ninja had taught her to guard her secrets to the best of her ability, and even though she knew she always wore her heart on her sleeve, this was a secret she wished to keep.

She opted for hiding the journal in between her research notes, as all of the notebooks had similar titles and it would be disguised completely. With that she quickly changed into her training clothes and freshened up before running to join her sister at the dojo.

The two sisters trained intensely, and Hinata noticed her lack of sleep and breakfast had an obvious impact on her performance. Hanabi quickly ran out of patience and cut their training session short. With an apology Hinata went to her room to freshen up. She decided to take the day off and spend some time with her friends so she dressed in simple civilian clothes, a pale lavender sundress that reached past her knees and tied her hair in a low ponytail.

Once ready, she made her way to her father's office, the place where one could find him most of the time. As she expected, her father was nose-deep in paperwork, so concentrated that he only acknowledged her presence with a curt nod.

-Good morning, Father- she greeted cordially.

-What is it, Hinata?- Hiashi said, cutting straight to the point. From the bluntness of his tone and the swollen vein crossing the middle of his forehead, Hinata quickly realized her father was not having quite a good day so far.

-I have decided to take the day off to spend with my friends.- she replied.

Hiashi finally looked at her and nodded -Neji told me about your recurring nightmares this past week, and Hanabi also suggested you should take some time to rest, so I believe that would be a wise choice.-

-Thank you, Father.- Hinata said with a smile -Perhaps you should also take a day to relax?- she offered carefully.

-As if.- Hiashi scoffed, giving the pile of documents a blank look that spoke of his disdain for the task -Paperwork, however, has a tendency to triplicate if left unattended for a couple of hours, let alone a whole day.-

Listening to her father gave Hinata an idea, and she quickly excused herself. She made her way to the kitchens and proceeded to brew her father's favorite tea, a simple blend of green tea and jasmine, and arranged a plate of fresh fruit. She placed everything on a tray and walked back to the office.

-I brought you tea and snacks, Father-

-Thank you, Hinata- the man said gratefully as he watched his daughter pour the tea into two cups.

-If I help you deal with all of this paperwork, how long do you think it would take to finish?- Hinata asked as she offered him a cup.

Hiashi gladly accepted the tea and looked at his daughter questioningly -I thought you wanted to spend the day with your friends?- he asked, a slight hint of curiosity making his way into his tone.

Hinata smiled and shook her head a little -I find it unfair that I get to take a day off whenever I want while you have to spend your days locked in here, perpetually looking at documents.-

Hiashi's face softened, the only sign that he found his daughter's gesture touching -If we work nonstop, this pile should be done by two.-

Hinata sat down in front of her father's desk and grabbed a pen -Let us get to work, then.-

It soon became evident to Hinata that her father rarely had any help, let alone accepted it, judging by the way he tended to hog over all of the documents. With some carefully placed words, however, Hiashi soon handed her a large pile of documents to go over.

The documents ranged from food inventory to clan alliances and financial statements, to guard rotations and pending requests from clan members. From what she had seen, most of those documents could be dealt with by someone else other than the clan head, but her father was a stubborn man who refused to get an assistant. Hinata, however, was just as, if not more stubborn than her father, and made it her goal to convince him to get an assistant. As she worked through her load of paperwork, she put together a plan to convince him.

As soon as the pile of documents lessened visibly, Hinata decided it was time to act.

-Have you thought about getting an assistant, Father? Most of these documents could be delegated to them.- she said, not taking her eyes of the document in front of her. She did not need to however, as she felt the air tense around them and she knew right away she had chosen the wrong words.

-I have no need for an assistant, Hinata.- was his curt reply.

Undeterred, Hinata decided to switch tactics -You are the head of the clan, father. Doesn't it reflect badly on the clan if our leader cannot delegate duties effectively?-

-So far it hasn't.- the man countered as he signed yet another document.

Hinata almost rolled her eyes at the answer. -Perhaps getting an assistant could be a good way to help bridge the gap between the main house and the branch house.- she offered.

Hiashi looked at her, and Hinata knew she finally had caught his attention.

-How would that help?-

-By offering a position traditionally held by the main house to someone capable from the branch house we would be showing our willingness not only to trust the branch house with more delicate matters, but also to unite under one house.- she explained.

-We would be breaking tradition- he replied.

Hinata did not bother hiding the long sigh that escaped her -Haven't you broken tradition already, father?- she said.

The long silence that followed served to further prove her point.

Hiashi exhaled through his nose -You might be correct. I will think about it and give you decision tomorrow.- he said with a resigned sigh.

She quickly thanked her father and got back to work. If she knew her father half as well as she claimed to, his response showed he would at least entertain the idea for a couple of minutes. Even if he refused in the end, she would persist until he agreed.

They continued to work in relative silence and, just as Hiashi had predicted the pile of documents was gone just before two.

-It seems you get to have the afternoon off, Father.- Hinata said with a smile.

-I do. Thank you, Hinata.- Hiashi said gratefully as he stood up.

-It was no trouble, Father. I will be leaving now.- Hinata replied with a bow before leaving the office.

Once out of her home, Hinata went to visit her teammates, only to find that both were gone on a mission and were scheduled to return in a week's time.

She then entertained the thought of visiting Ino and Sakura at the hospital, but decided to see them instead for their sleepover in a couple of days. She finally opted to visit Team Gai's training grounds, where she knew they would be without a fault.

She soon found them, if Lee's loud voice was an indication. The three members of Team Gai were in the middle of an intense sparring match, while Gai watched them from a distance, standing on a sturdy tree branch. The man quickly noticed her presence and motioned for her to join him, which she quickly did.

They watched the match in silence and Hinata took the time to analyze their movements. As usual, Lee was an ever-moving ball of high energy and intensity, which contrasted heavily with Neji's calm, calculated moves. And there was Tenten, whose weapon-wielding abilities and carefully crafted tricks and traps more than made up for her lack of physical strength. They were a well-balanced team and very close to each other. The memory of Lee and Tenten crying over her cousin's body flashed in her mind, neither of them had been able to truly get over his death and the team had barely managed to hold together.

Realizing she was about to have yet another episode of flashbacks she activated her byakugan, focusing on her cousin's chakra network, making sure that he was really there. She took slow, deep breaths, focusing on Neji's chakra flowing through his body. Once her breathing calmed down and her nerves no longer felt on edge, she deactivated her byakugan and released a long breath.

-It gets better with time.- Gai said suddenly.

Hinata turned to look at him -What does?- she asked, already knowing what he meant.

-The flashbacks.- he replied, handing her a piece of chocolate he seemed to have pulled out of nowhere -This will help you calm down.-

Her eyes widened a bit when she saw the dark treat and gladly accepted with a polite thank you. If there was something she loved eating more than cinnamon buns, it was chocolate. She put a piece in her mouth and rolled it around with her tongue, reveling in the deep taste. She loved chocolate too much, and judging from Gai's smiling face, he had caught on.

-Thank you, Gai-sensei.- she said gratefully.

-It was no trouble. You should still see someone to talk about it - he said with a smile, and Hinata nodded, appreciating his advice and both turned their eyes back to the match, effectively terminating the conversation.

Through the years she had spent interacting with her cousin's team she had learned not only to understand their personalities, but also to respect them, especially their sensei. At a first glance, the man seemed to act like a never-ending ball of energy and positivity, but Gai was wiser than he let on, and more situation-aware than most people gave him credit for and Hinata understood that his positivity was, in a way, his own mechanism to cope with the perils of life as a ninja. She made a mental note to bring him lunch next time she came to visit, as a thank-you gesture.

The sparring match went on until Gai himself stepped down to stop it, claiming it was time for them to have lunch and take the rest of the day off.

They all gratefully agreed save for Lee, who was about to complain about having his training cut short before Tenten wisely distracted him by greeting Hinata.

-Hey, Hinata! Are you joining us for lunch?- the girl said, waving her hand at her.

-Hello, Tenten, Lee-san, Neji-niisan.- she greeted everyone -Yes, I will be joining you today, if that is alright with you?-

-Of course it is!- Tenten replied right away, hooking her arm with Hinata's.

-You are always welcome to join us, Hinata-san!- Lee said and Neji nodded in agreement -Especially when you bring us some of your delicious food.- he added lightly.

Hinata smiled -I'll keep that in mind for next time, Lee-san- she promised.

She watched as Neji took a deep breath and ran a hand through his face -How many times do I have to tell you, Lee? Hinata-sama is not your maid.- Neji growled, clearly annoyed by his teammate's comment.

-But she said she doesn't mind!- Lee argued but was quick to shut up once he saw Neji's glare.

Hinata watched the argument, quietly giggling to herself, and heard Tenten sigh next to her before pulling on her arm and start walking towards the restaurant where they planned to eat, the men quickly following.

They soon walked into the small, secluded restaurant the team (or more like Gai and Lee) swore had the best food in the village. The waiter recognized them right away, a testament of how often the team came to eat there, and led them to a booth in the far end of the place. As usual Lee sat next to Tenten, and Gai relinquished his usual spot next to Neji so Hinata could take his place, choosing to sit on one of the ends instead. The waiter was quick to take their orders and even made some recommendations to Hinata, who readily accepted them.

Small talk filled the table, largely dominated by Lee and Gai's loud voices, and Hinata quickly tuned them out. As much as she enjoyed spending time with them, she did not want to talk about training routines all of the time. Tenten was quick to notice and, once again, came to her rescue.

-So, have you asked your father about the sleepover?- she asked, leaning over the table so Hinata could hear her.

Hinata shook her head -Not yet, Tenten.- she said -Honestly, I completely forgot about it. I guess I was too focused on training with Hanabi.-

-Hinata!- Tenten said wearily -You won't get permission if you ask at the very last minute!- she added in a scolding tone that reminded Hinata a little too much of her younger sister.

-I'm sorry, Tenten.- Hinata replied in a small whisper. As usual, Tenten was right. -I will ask Father once I return home.-

-How about I come with you to ask him then? That way I'll make sure you don't forget!- Tenten offered with a teasing smile.

-That isn't necessary.- she replied.

-Nonsense,- Tenten said, cutting her off -I am coming with you, unless you have things to do? That way we can hang out just the both of us after- she suggested.

-Alright- Hinata said, defeated. From the look in Tenten's face, this wasn't just about her asking permission, she wanted some private girl talk time with her, and Hinata found herself without a reason to deny her.

She felt Neji's curious stare, and Hinata was quick to sneak a look towards Tenten, watching as understanding dawn on him. With a giggle she watched as he awkwardly nodded at her and turned towards Lee and Gai, wanting nothing to do with girl gossip.

-Your non-verbal conversations with Neji never cease to amaze me.- Tenten said, playing with the straw in her iced tea. -How do you guys even do it?-

Hinata smiled -I do not know it myself, we just understand each other.- she explained.

-I guess you're that good at reading each other.- Tenten mused.

-You could say that-

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of their food, and for once the table was silent as they ate, evidence of how hungry they all were.

Hinata enjoyed her food greatly, and made a mental note not only to recommend it to her team, but also to suggest it for the Hyuuga's long caterer list.

Once their plates were empty, they paid their bills and went their respective ways. Lee and Gai headed back to the training grounds to resume their gruelling training regime, and Neji left to run some errands before returning home.

Hinata and Tenten walked in companionable silence until they arrived to the compound, where Tenten immediately pulled Hinata towards where she thought Hiashi's office was. With a laugh, Hinata told her they were heading in the wrong direction and Tenten let her lead with a low grumble about the 'damn Hyuugas and their labyrinth of a home'.

They were soon in front of her father's office, and she was quick to make their presence known. She was surprised, however, to find no answer.

-Father?- she asked once more. Then she remembered her father had also taken the afternoon off, so both girls looked for the nearest person to ask.

-Nee-sama! You're back!- Hanabi's said from a distance, waving at them -You brought Tenten-san too!- she added happily.

-Hello, Hanabi-chan- Tenten greeted her with a smile.

-Hanabi, do you know where Father is?- Hinata asked.

-He said something about going to see Tsunade-sama.- she said, shrugging her shoulders -How did you even get him to take the afternoon off anyways?- she asked incredulously.

-I helped him with his paperwork.- she replied, and giggled as Hanabi's face contorted in distaste.

-I feel bad for you, nee-sama, dealing with those mountains of papers Father always goes through.- the younger girl said, her distaste for deskwork evident in her voice.

-Paperwork is..-

-A necessary evil, I know! -Hanabi said, cutting her off -Doesn't mean I have to like it, though.-

-I highly doubt anyone enjoys paperwork, Hanabi-chan- Tenten added jokingly.

-You don't know our father, then.- Hanabi grumbled, and both Hinata and Tenten laughed. -Anyways, I have things to do, so I'll see you both later!- she added quickly before taking off. HInata wondered what had her in such a hurry as she watched her little sister sprint through the hallways.

-Well, I guess we can go talk while we wait for your father to get back?- Tenten proposed, interrupting her thoughts.

Hinata nodded -Shall we go to my room, then?-

Tenten smiled -Lead the way. Heaven knows we'll probably get lost if I do.-

They walked through the hallways, greeting people here and there, until they finally arrived to the main house, from there it was a rather quick and simple walk to her room, and soon they were sitting on Hinata's bed, chatting about random things, from news of other villages, to Konohamaru's latest prank on Naruto, to their teams, and eventually the conversation became a Tenten rant about Lee's obnoxious personality and mannerisms.

-Seriously, Hinata, you don't understand! He can be so annoying at times!- she exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing her arms in the air -And he has taken to acting so weird lately!- she fumed.

-How so?- Hinata asked curiously.

-Well he has been spending a lot of time looking at flowers, _flowers_ for fuck's sake, or at nothing in particular, and sighing, and thinking, and smiling to himself, I don't know, this is so odd!- she said, flailing her arms around her.

Hinata folded her arms in front of her, thinking, and an idea crossed her mind -Could he possibly like someone?-

-We all know he has had the hots for Sakura for a long time, Hinata- Tenten growled. -Do you remember how open he has been about his feelings for her? This behavior doesn't match that.-

-That is true, however, people change Tenten, and this sounds like more than a little crush, he might be in love this time.-

-Huh…- Tenten said pensively -Maybe! You tell me about it girl, since you've been in love Naruto for so long.- she added, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Hinata felt her face flush in embarrassment. Had everyone known? -Actually, about that…- she dragged off, folding her hands on her lap -I don't love Naruto-kun anymore-

-Say what?- Tenten almost yelled, shocked.

-After much thinking, I have come to realize that what I felt for him was not true love.- she paused for a moment, but Tenten remained silent, encouraging her with a nod to continue -I idolized him, because he is the embodiment of everything that I wished to be and, I am ashamed to admit, I might have even become obsessed with him. Loving someone like that is not healthy for anyone, and once I let go of those feelings I realized that not only could I finally accept myself for who I am, but also that I had been neglecting those dear to me, and I intend to make up for it.- The words had flowed out of her without thinking, yet she knew that out of all of the girls, she could trust Tenten the most. She was not only a good listener, but also avoided shallow gossip like the plague.

-Wow…- Tenten said -That's some deep stuff there, but you're right, and I'm glad that you realized it.- she finished, grabbing Hinata's hand encouragingly -This can't have been an easy thing to do.-

-You would be surprised, Tenten.- Hinata replied absently, -It was easier than I expected.- she added.

-What do you mean?-

-I just had to choose what matters most to me.- she answered honestly. She found that just letting her know that tiny bit of information made her feel better, but she had said too much and she was not ready to divulge anything more -Would you like some tea?- she asked, steering the conversation from the topic she wished to avoid.

-Of course!- Tenten replied, getting the hint right away.

With a smile, Hinata guided her friend towards the kitchens, where she brewed a pot of plain green tea, laughing lowly as she watched Tenten raid the pantry for some snacks. There was a reason she got along better with Tenten than the other girls. They had reached an unspoken agreement to not pry into the other's life and wait until the other was ready to share her thoughts. Also, anything she could trust her not to speak of anything she said to anyone else. Tenten was loyal to a fault and whatever secrets she kept she would take to her grave.

They walked back to her room, Hinata tray in hand and Tenten with her arms full with all sorts of cookies. They sat down and enjoyed the tea and snacks while chatting amicably. A sudden crashing sound interrupted their conversation. It was followed by low grumbling and loud steps that neared her room.

-Hinata-sama!- called a very annoyed Neji from the other side of the thin door that connected their rooms -Have you seen Hanabi-brat anywhere?-

Hinata sighed, and hear Tenten snort loudly as she heard the nickname Neji had bestowed upon his younger cousin -I saw her a couple of hours ago. She should be somewhere in the compound.- she replied -What did she do now?- she asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. As soon as she had a little taste of freedom from heiress duties and her younger sister had taken to pranking Neji.

-The brat nail polished my soap!- so that's why her sister had been in such a hurry earlier.

Tenten's loud laugh reverberated through the room -That is genius!- she said between giggles.

There was a moment's silence before Neji replied -This is not funny, Tenten!- he exclaimed.

The girl ignored her still fuming teammate and turned to Hinata -His room is next to yours?- she asked.

Hinata nodded -Yes, he has been living in the main house for years now.- she replied -Niisan!- she called through the door -You should come in, we have cookies.- she offered. There was no reply for a minute but the rustling of clothing told both girls that he was getting dressed.

-Can I come in?- he finally said.

-Just come in, Neji!- Tenten huffed -She already said you could!-

They watched as the door slid open and Neji walked in, pointedly glaring at Tenten, who just stuck her tongue out at him. Before he could reply, Hinata all but shoved a plate of cookies in her cousin's hands.

Hinata and Tenten watched as the frown marring his face relaxed as he ate the treats and both concluded that sugar could, indeed, make people happier in a matter of seconds.

-So, Hanabi is a prankster now.- Tenten said, barely hiding her mirth, and Hinata saw from the look in her face that she would have given anything in the world to have witnessed her cousin's reactions.

Neji scoffed and Hinata sighed -Yes, it has been happening every day for a week now.- he said, his face stoic, but Hinata knew better. Her cousin was annoyed to the core and even though he was one of the most mature people she knew, he could be quite vengeful when he wanted to. Hinata feared that Neji might try to take some sort of revenge, and had taken to pacifying his anger after every prank.

-She missed you dearly, niisan.- Hinata defended her sister -I think this is her way of showing you.-

-Well I am glad I am to be on her good side, then.- he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm -Whoever makes the fatal mistake of falling for her has my most sincere condolences.- he added lowly.

Tenten laughed -Come on, Neji! It can't be that bad!- she said, swatting his arm lightly.

-You have no idea.- he grumbled back.

-Do you have any missions soon, niisan?- Hinata asked, hoping to divert the subject.

Neji shot her a grateful look -No. Tsunade-sama is focusing the bulk of our forces into repairing and rebuilding, so our skills are not required at the moment.- he explained.

-Good for you!- Tenten said -You might have some time off, but I still have to run my family's store.- she complained before gasping loudly -Oh, shit! I was supposed to run inventory today!- she exclaimed as she stood up. She shot Hinata an apologetic look -Sorry, Hinata, I have to go, otherwise my dad will yell at me for the rest of the day.- she explained.

-It's okay, Tenten- Hinata reassured her -Take care.-

-I'll see you soon!- She said, waving at both people in the room before leaving.

-Go right!- Hinata said, realizing Tenten was, once again, heading the wrong way.

-Oh, right!- the girl exclaimed with an embarrassed laugh, followed by low grumbling about the unnecessarily huge and complicated place.

-Is she always this forgetful?- Hinata asked once her friend was a safe distance away.

Neji chuckled -No, though I highly doubt you are the most qualified to criticize, Hinata-sama.- he replied, laughing at his cousin's pouting face. His face sobered suddenly, and Hinata tensed slightly, already knowing what was coming next.

-Are you feeling better now?- he asked, addressing the incident that morning.

-Yes, niisan.- she replied straight away.

Neji's stance relaxed a bit after hearing her reply, but his usually cool stare was plagued with doubt and Hinata realized that he did not fully believe her -I am glad.- she heard him say.

-Do not worry, niisan.- she said, looking straight into his eyes -The nightmares will go away eventually.-

-I still worry, Hinata-sama. They have lasted a whole week so far.-

-I know, niisan, but I will be okay.- she reassured him.

Neji nodded, still not quite satisfied -I certainly hope so, just promise me you will see someone if they persist.-

Hinata almost scoffed at the mere idea of seeing a therapist, but decided against it the moment she met Neji's worried stare. If anyone had told her years ago that Neji was such a genuinely caring person she would have shaken her head and laughed at the impossibility of it. Now, however, she was glad to have gotten to know this side of him.

-I promise.- she replied and, on instinct, wrapped her arms around Neji and pulled him to her. -Thank you, for always being there.- she said. She felt him tense as she hugged him and was about to pull away, mortified that the physical contact did not sit well with him, but was rejoiced when his arms wrapped around her, pulling her to his chest.

It amazed her how she had never noticed how warm Neji was. She reveled in that small moment of closeness. -I will always be there for you, Hinata-sama. Until the day I die.- she heard him say, and she felt her face grow hot at the fierceness of his tone.

-As will I.- she replied with a hesitant whisper, unused to such level of intimacy.

-Why are there so many cookies here?- Neji said, gently pulling Hinata away from him, as if sensing her embarrassment.

Hinata saw his rather obvious attempt at distraction right away, yet she shot him a grateful smile before replying -Oh, that was Tenten, you know how she loves cookies.-

Neji nodded absently, knowing exactly what she meant. Tenten was a bit of a cookie monster, and he had used that tidbit of information to his advantage a couple of times when he was in no mood to deal with Lee.

-You must be getting hungry, then. Shall we go make dinner?- he questioned as he stood up, offering Hinata a hand.

She nodded her agreement, taking the offered hand without hesitation. They walked towards the kitchens in relative silence, words unneeded. They worked efficiently, Neji helping her prepare the ingredients and set the table in the dining room as she cooked.

Soon, the dishes were set on the dining table and both began to eat. They ate in relative silence until the door was unceremoniously slammed open. Hinata was surprised to see her father walk into the dining room with a slight smile on his lips, his face slightly red with a flush, and smelling faintly of alcohol.

Hinata and Neji greeted him, ignoring his obvious inebriated state out of politeness. They watched as Hiashi plopped down next to his daughter, instead of his usual spot at the end of the table. Hinata quickly served rice in a bowl and passed it to her father, who took it with a grateful nod. She then proceeded to serve him a portion of fish, but the man stopped her and Hinata tried not to laugh as she watched him fill his plate full of tempura.

-Are you alright, Father?- Hinata asked, worried yet amused at her father's odd behavior. From across the table, Neji watched the head of the clan with a blank stare.

-Stupid old hag challenged me to a drinking contest.- Hiashi replied with a stony face, who snorted once he saw his daughter and nephew's wide stares.

-I had not touched any alcohol in a long time,- he continued, and Hinata listened intently -the last time I drank was with your father.- he finished, turning towards Neji.

Neji's blank stare met his uncle, urging him to continue. -It was on the day I had to put the seal on you. I knew Hizashi was furious afterwards, and I felt guilty and helpless for being forced to abide to centuries of traditions and laws. So I did what we used to do to reconcile whenever we would argue,- he paused -I brought three bottles of sake and went to see him. He stood there, already looking less angry, he knew with an unnatural certainty I would go to him.

We drank so much, as we used to do when we were younger. We got into so much trouble together, gave Father too many migraines.- he chuckled, already lost in the memories.

Hinata and Neji remained silent, shocked to their cores to see a side of Hiashi he had never shown to anyone in ages, and kept silent, encouraging the man to continue.

-We were always together when we were young.- he continued -After Hizashi was sealed, I started covering my own forehead so they would be unable to tell us apart. Sometimes even Mother was unable to tell who was who.- he laughed and took a sip of water -We always tried to stick together even after we were forced to separate. Mother was unsurprised, she told us we were halves of a whole, and that we were born holding hands. We shared the same sac and placenta. A monoamniotic birth, the medics called it.- he explained to the stunned teens sitting with him.

-I still remember the day you were born, Neji.- Hiashi said, addressing his nephew, whose raised eyebrow was the only testament to his curiosity on the suddenly changed topic. -Your screams became the talk of the whole clan for months.- he said, laughing at Neji's rather embarrassed stare -We knew you would be a fighter from the day you were born. When I held you, you screamed so loud I still feel my ears ring when I think about it.- he explained, unconsciously shaking his head a little, and Hinata watched as Neji's face turned a delightful shade of pink -Hinata, on the other hand.- he turned to his eldest, and Hinata stiffened, suddenly nervous -She barely cried, she was so quiet, and when I held her, the first thing she did was smile.- he confessed, and Hinata felt her face grow hot -It is such a shame Hizashi was not there for your birth. He would later tell me, when I introduced you, that he thought you were like the wind, soft and soothing when you wanted to be, yet also strong and untamable. I did not understand what he meant until much later.-

Hinata had lost all her speaking abilities to surprise. Had her uncle really thought that highly of her?

-That was the only time I failed to understand him. Usually, we did not even need words, we always knew what the other was thinking. We were in a way, one and the same.- he said, and Hinata noticed the slight shakiness in his voice.

The table was silent as Hiashi resumed eating. The silence felt awkward to Hinata, she did not know what to say, or if to say anything at all. She looked at Neji, who seemed to feel just as uncomfortable as she did, and both decided to just remain silent, lest they risk damaging the man's pride.

They finished their food quietly, and Hiashi stood abruptly, stumbling midway, and left the room with a quick 'good night'. Hinata looked at Neji for a moment, then at the open door worriedly.

-I will make sure he arrives to his quarters safely, Hinata-sama.- Neji said as he stood up.

Hinata nodded -Thank you, niisan.- she said, grateful for his help -I'll take care of the dishes.- she added, and immediately got to work, watching as Neji quickly left the room. She worked quickly, leaving some leftovers in the fridge for her sister, who was probably causing mayhem somewhere around the compound.

That night, on her bed, she reflected deeply on the opinion she had of her father for so long, and she felt guilt creep at her. It was so easy to forget that he had been young once and that he, too, had suffered the burden of not only being born a Hyuuga, but also of being the heir to the clan. She understood him a lot better now, and felt a newfound respect for him. Also, she realized that her father, despite everything he might have said or how he might have acted towards her, loved her very much. She felt lighter than ever, and fell asleep with a smile, ready to face the next day.

 _Hello everyone,_

 _I am so sorry for the incredibly late update. One would think that doing a Visual Arts major will do wonders to your inspiration, but in a way it can suck you dry._

 _While I know that Naruto is a manga aimed mainly towards young audiences, I can't help but feel that it had so much potential for character development that was not explored and leaves us with some rather shallow characters that could be so much more. Furthermore, there are so many substories that the author introduced and never went back to them, and I found that to be a great disappointment. To say that the ending left me completely unsatisfied is an understatement._

 _You could say that this fic is, in a way, a response to him overlooking those points and characters in the story. It is also a means to practice my writing, which I never really gave any serious thought until I once again became obsessed with this series._

 _I know this is not so popular a couple, but I have always secretly adored it. Perhaps it is due to the heavily romantic aspect of it. Why do you guys like it?_

 _For Hiashi in this chapter, I inspired myself a lot from my own father. In a way, they are very, very similar, especially when it comes to dealing with feelings._

 _Thank you all for reading! All criticism is welcome, as well as comments._

 _Discordia_


	8. Chapter VIII: Hope

Chapter VIII:

 **Hope**

Hyuuga Neji had not had a good day. He had been assigned a last-minute mission, tracking a serial rapist who had somehow managed to escape from his cell in Konoha. How in the hell did he manage, he knew not. Perhaps security had become lax as everyone was focused on rebuilding.

He had to restrain himself from killing the man, however, when he and his team managed to locate him, in a bar that reeked of piss and alcohol, on a village miles away from Konoha, in the middle of the bloody day, as he tried to abduct a girl who was on her way to the washrooms.

How did people like him get to live in prison as a sentence, he would never understand. From his point of view, they should either be castrated or killed. Perhaps both. He made quick work of the man, knocking him out with a flick of his wrist, while Lee and Tenten tended to the terrified victim.

The young woman had insisted on paying for their lunch as a grateful gesture, which he politely declined despite his teammate's pleading stares. He glared at them and managed to hold back a sigh. Sometimes he wondered if any of them knew anything about professionalism.

He heard Lee and Tenten snicker behind him as they escorted the girl back to safety, making fun of the she obviously kept ogling him, infatuated with her savior. He felt his ego swell a bit, women were not indifferent to him. He quickly shoved those thoughts aside, once again embarrassed to let such thoughts roam his mind. He could not care less for the girl, or any other girl for that matter.

 _Bullshit_ , a voice in his mind whispered. He ignored it.

On their way back, Lee had the oh so brilliant idea of racing back to Konoha instead of going at their usual pace and even Tenten agreed with him. Resigned, Neji agreed, only to get back home, tired, dirty and sweaty, to find there was no cold water and had to begrudgingly take a very cold shower. A quick scan of the bathroom after he was done made him realize that someone had plugged off the water heater.

 _Damn you, Hanabi-brat._

He took a deep breath to calm himself, he saw no use in stooping down to the brat's level, and went to the kitchens to eat something. As he opened the fridge, he found a bento box with a piece of paper on top, his name written in Hinata's beautiful handwriting.

He grabbed the container with a fond smile, touched at the small gesture and eager to eat her delicious food, ignoring the rather light weight of the box. When he opened it, however, he had to dig his nails into his palms to avoid flinging the container against the wall. His food was not only half-eaten, but it also seemed that whoever ate it poured some sort of red and obviously incredibly spicy sauce on top, making a very rudimentary and vulgar picture of a penis.

If he had been angry at Hanabi before, he was now furious. He would throttle the girl until he wiped that cocky smirk off her face, he decided. Then he remembered that he was expected to be in charge of her training the next day, as Hinata would be staying at Ino's for the girl's gossip festival, and a slow, vicious smile crept on his lips. Hanabi did not know what was coming to her.

With that thought, he pulled ingredients from the fridge and pantry and fixed himself a meal.

He meditated for a while after his disappointing dinner, and was out like a candle the moment his head hit the pillow.

His dreams were plagued by images of a battlefield filled with corpses, smoke, and blood, and Hinata's desperate voice yelling " _I will not let you die, niisan! I will not watch you die again!_ " over and over. He woke up with a start, feeling as tired as he had before going to bed. He payed no mind to whatever he could remember of his dream, brushing it off with ease, and futilely tried to go back to sleep, burying his head on one of his many pillows.

Sometimes, he hated rising with the sun. He absolutely despised wasting time, yet he found himself often envying Hinata's ability to sleep until noon. The thought of getting revenge on his prankster little cousin, however, gave him enough motivation to get off his bed and start his day.

He quickly worked through his morning routine before heading to the dojo to warm up, mentally reviewing the whole list of gruesome exercises he was going to put Hanabi through. He knew it was rather childish of him to act on her pranks, but he was seriously out of patience, and he felt that in ruining his food, Hanabi had crossed a line.

Not too long after Hanabi walked in in all her morning glory, dressed in her training garments and a cocky smile adorning her young face.

-Good morning, Neji-nii.- she greeting him with an overly sugary tone. Stupid brat.

He shoved his impulses aside and bowed politely -Good morning, Hanabi-sama. Shall we begin?- he said, schooling his face into a blank expression that betrayed nothing.

The girl nodded at him, and he ran her through the warm up exercises, preparing her for the hell on earth he was about to give her.

Hanabi was an excellent warrior, had always been since young. She could definitely hold her own in battle, but Hinata had been right in her assessment. The girl's awareness skills, stamina and speed were lacking greatly, evidence of a secluded life inside the compound, and he was glad that, as current heiress, she had to stay in the village. A little voice in his head would not stop telling him she would not have survived, and an image of a distraught Hinata weeping over her little sister's corpse appeared in his mind. He was quick to dismiss those thoughts, ignoring the oppressing feeling in his chest. There was no point in wondering on what-ifs, the past is dead and gone.

Despite her recent mischief, he did not hate Hanabi. If anything, he was glad she allowed herself to act like a kid her age. Looking back at his own childhood, he regretted not acting on his childish impulses when he was younger.

-We will be trying something a little different today, Hanabi-sama.- he said as she finished her warmups.

Hanabi looked at him curiously, completely innocent to the suffering he was about to put her through.

-Will it help me improve?- she asked, crossing her arms.

 _Cocky brat,_ -Of course it will.- _as if I would waste any time wasting yours_ , he thought.

And so, he made her run laps around the village while he worked through his katas in the dojo. He saw no need to follow her, knowing the brat was too proud to cheat or stop halfway.

When she arrived back at the dojo, he made her run away, and she diligently obeyed. It was after the fourth set of laps, however, that her stupid smirk finally disappeared from her face. By the sixth, she was sweating heavily, panting just as much, and looked ready to kill him.

He wanted to feel bad for her, but then remembered all the pranks she had played on him and that steeled his resolve.

-That will be enough running for today, Hanabi-sama,- he said, purposefully pausing to see her hopeful face -we will begin sparring now.- he continued, almost laughing at his cousin's crestfallen face and quickly souring mood.

He took all of his frustrations off with every strike, he allowed himself to hit as hard as he could, as fast as he could. He watched his obviously exhausted cousin fight back to the best of her ability, but he easily overpowered her, reading her movements with ease.

After dealing a particularly nasty blow to her midsection, he decided that it had been enough hell for the brat that day.

-What did I ever do yo you that you would torture me like this?- Hanabi asked as she shakily got off the floor.

Neji could see the bruises quickly forming on her arms and he thought for a second he might have gotten a bit carried away. Totally worth it, anyways, the brat needed to toughen up.

-How about hiding all of my shoes?.- he questioned, watching her eyes widen with realization -Or hot sauce in my tea? In my aftershave? Cutting all of my hair ties? Tying stupid toys to my kunai in my pack? Unplugging my water heater? Half-eating my food?- with each accusation, he felt anger rise up in him again, which he invested into the deadliest glare he could muster.

It worked like a charm, and he watched with glee as his cousin's skin turned a few shades darker in an angry blush. -Okay, fine! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again!- the girl all but yelled, defiantly rolling her eyes at him. He smirked.

-Is this true?- Hiashi's voice startled him out of his triumphant glee. Damn. He had been so focused on Hanabi to pay any mind to his surroundings.

 _Stupid Neji_ , he berated himself. As a jounin, he had thought himself past those rookie mistakes. He stiffened, thinking about the possible punishments he would suffer at the hands of his uncle. One look at his cousin however, and he knew his punishment would pale in comparison to hers.

Poor Hanabi looked two shades to pale, knowing her father had heard not only each accusation thrown at her, but her own admission to mischief. -F-father…- she managed to stuttered.

Hiashi frowned, a strange gleam in his eyes -I asked a question.- he stated dryly, obviously unwilling to repeat himself.

-It is true, Hiashi-sama.- Neji replied immediately. He knew better than to make Hiashi wait.

He watched his uncle sigh, the protruding vein crossing his forehead the only evidence of his irritation -I will let this slide just once, Neji.- he heard his uncle say -Next time, I expect you to report such behavior to me, or there will be consequences.- he threatened.

-I thought I could resolve this without wasting Hiashi-sama's time with such ridiculous dispute.- Neji tried to explain, moving a few unruly locks of hair away from his pace. He wished his hair would grow faster so he could tie it, it had been getting troublesome lately, he was definitely unused to its new length, yet he stubbornly refused to cut it shorter.

-I expect it will not happen again.- Hiashi stated flatly, pointedly staring at his youngest daughter.

Childish elation filled him at the sight of Hanabi's rather terrified glance, and he admonished himself for allowing such base behavior.

-I-it will not happen again, Father.- Hanabi said, reduced to a mass of nerves and stuttering.

The man nodded -Good. Let us discuss your punishment in my office, Hanabi.- he turned to Neji -You will resume training with Hinata starting tomorrow. I will have someone else take care of Hanabi's training.- he said before turning on his heel and leaving, Hanabi quickly following him.

-Yes, Hiashi-sama.- he replied, bowing politely, and then headed back to his room. He walked into his bathroom, shedding his sweaty clothes, and double checked his water heater and soap before jumping into the shower. He scoffed. Stupid brat was making him paranoid now.

He toweled himself dry, careful not to put too much pressure on his scars. Although they were fully healed, they were incredibly sensitive, and he did not like it. It was unavoidable, however, scar tissue was always more sensitive and weaker, and he had no choice but to adapt. Such was the life of a shinobi, and he was not about to complain. In a way, those scars were proof that he still lived, he still had a chance at life.

Neji stood in front of his mirror, suddenly curious. He had heard the medics comment about his scars, but so far he had only seen the exit wounds. He turned around, twisting his neck so he could see his back reflected on the surface.

Each circular scar was roughly ten centimeters in diameter. _Damn_ , he thought, surprised. He should not have survived that. He still remembered feeling his life slipping away, and the memories that flashed hurriedly, the blood leaving his body in a rush.

Of course, just when he was about to get a grasp of freedom, in came Hinata in all of her stubborn glory, refusing to let him die.

 _I will not let you die, niisan! I will not watch you die again!_ , the words played over and over again in his mind. His memory had never failed him before, and he was not about to doubt it now. As he placed the fragmented pieces of his memories before she had unceremoniously knocked him out, he realized he had indeed heard Hinata yell those words at him.

It did not make any sense. He did not remember dying, not even during Pain's invasion of Konoha. He had thought it to be one of those commonly called dying hallucinations, but the memory was too ingrained in his consciousness, too sharp and real, to be a product of his imagination.

Then there was her memory loss. Perhaps she had used a forbidden jutsu? Despite the implications, it made sense, why would she lose her memories otherwise? And, as he knew, the more complicated and powerful the jutsu, the heavier the toll was on the performer.

He was proud of Hinata for making such an accomplishment, yet he knew that her medical skills, however good they were, paled in comparison to Sakura's and Tsunade's. That tiny voice begging to solve the mystery would not quiet down and it annoyed him to no end. His genius mind would not let him rest in face of an unresolved puzzle.

He would ask her soon, he resolved, just so he could satisfy that stupid voice in his head. For now, though, he had free time and decided to pay the branch house a visit. He had not been there since his return to Konoha.

The sight of children running freely in the gardens never failed to put a smile on his face. It was refreshing to still see innocence alive, despite all the death and suffering. The children ran towards him, and his ears were soon filled with their joyful squeals and he was all but tackled to the ground.

He greeted the children's parents, who shot him grateful looks when he offered to take care of the kids for the next couple of hours. He dedicated himself to watching them play, careful to intervene in order to avoid accidents or injuries. It did not last long, though, as the kids soon invited him to join them in a game of tag. And that's how Hinata found him, chasing after a bunch of kids.

She sat there, her elbows resting on her knees, her hands supporting her face, that smile of hers adorning her lips. She must have been watching them for some time now, he deduced and for once did not berate himself for not noticing her earlier.

He turned towards her -Hinata-sama.- he greeted her. Whatever her response was, it was drowned by the children running towards her, yelling her name happily. They pulled on her arms, encouraging her to join in their game, and Neji was sure their parent's would be appalled at their behavior towards Hinata.

Hinata readily joined and was soon chasing after giggling kids, carefully holding the ends of her beautiful yet restricting kimono. He sat under a tree, allowing Hinata her share of fun, observing her interact with the kids. He did not need to be a genius to know she would be a great mother.

-Can we braid you hair, Neji-san?- he was pulled out of his thoughts by two little girls pulling on his robes. A denial almost made its way out of him, but their pouting faces and puppy eyes had him nodding in no time. He frowned. That was Hinata's signature look whenever she wanted to convince him of something. It was obviously her work, he deduced with an amused smile.

By the time the children's parents returned, the kids were exhausted and he watched as Hinata unsuccessfully tried not to giggle at the many rustic braids and flowers adorning his head. He stood up, waiting for the children to be out of sight before he started to fix his hair so they wouldn't say anything.

-How was the sleepover?- he asked her as they walked back to the main house.

-It was… loud.- she replied vaguely. He was not surprised. Everyone knew that Ino and Sakura had personalities loud enough to match that of Naruto's. He frowned at the mental image. He did not know how Hinata tolerated them outside of missions. Then again, he did not understand how he tolerated Lee and Gai outside of missions.

-I am glad.- he replied.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, and Hinata excused herself to her room to continue her research. He headed to the gardens, sitting down in his favorite spot to meditate.

Visibly more relaxed and centered, Neji made his way to the dining and knew just from the smell coming from the kitchens that Hinata had been the one to prepare dinner. His appetite increased.

The meal was relatively silent, as Hanabi did not utter a word, resorting to throwing death glares his way, which he pointedly ignored, just because Hiashi sat with them. It was when Hinata asked her sibling if there was something wrong that Hiashi explained that part of her punishment was being forbidden to talk to anyone for the next three days.

Neji had to try harder than usual to keep his face neutral. If there was something Hanabi loved doing, it was babbling and talking. He felt no pity for the girl.

He jolted awake in the middle of the night to the sound of rustling and footsteps from Hinata's room. He kicked off the covers, fastening a robe around his waist as he walked towards the door connecting their rooms, kunai in hand.

-Is everything alright?- he asked, any trace of sleep gone at the prospect of danger. He heard footsteps coming closer and the door slid open. There stood Hinata, ninja gear on and pack in hand, rubbing sleep off her eyes.

-I've been called on a last-minute mission, niisan.- she explained as she walked to her window and opened it -Please tell father for me. I do not know when I will return.- she asked.

Neji nodded -I will. Please be careful.- he replied.

Hinata gave him a small smile -Always.- she replied, and was gone in a flash.

He closed the window before heading back to bed.

He spent the night drifting in and out of sleep, waiting for any signs of Hinata's return, to no avail. It was not until the middle of the afternoon that he had any news of her. A message came for him, summoning him to the Hokage's office immediately.

Soon after he arrived came in a still sleepy Naruto. After some yelling on Tsunade's part, the blonde was wide awake, and the Hokage was quick to brief them in. Hinata, Sakura and Sai had been sent to deal with a possible threat in the outskirts. Bandits tried to take advantage of the post-war chaos and were grouping to attempt an attack on Konoha. One of Sai's creatures had arrived with an encrypted message, demanding reinforcements.

Their mission was to provide backup and Neji was ordered to assume command of the mission. Terminate targets. Nullify threat, bring everyone home.

They were soon sprinting through the forest at top speed. Neji activated his byakugan, scanning their surroundings. He found traces of a skirmish five kilometers away, followed by a trail of corpses lying scattered around.

Further north, he finally located Hinata. She was outnumbered ten to one and bravely holding her ground. Meters away were Sakura and Sai, currently engaging 5 rogue shinobi, trying to stall the duo.

Neji looked at Naruto, who nodded back. They pressed on.

-Naruto, help Sakura and Sai, then join us. I'll protect Hinata-sama.- the blonde opened his mouth to say something, but Neji cut him off -I have a feeling they're after the byakugan. As soon as your targets are eliminated, priority will be to ensure Hinata-sama's safety.-

-Roger.- Naruto replied, understanding the gravity of the situation. Neji gave him the coordinates, and they split at his signal.

He ran ahead and concealed himself behind bushes, waiting for the right time to intervene. He produced a kunai from his pouch, and somewhere in his mind he wondered why it felt heavier than usual. A rather loud clank explained why. Tied to the end was a metallic tassel in pale pink.

 _Damn you, Hanabi!_

Through his byakugan, he observed as the rogues turned his way. His cover was blown. Hinata took advantage of the distraction, however, and hit one of the enemies square in the heart with a left palm, killing him.

-You bitch!- one of the rogues yelled as he launched himself at her, soon followed by the others. Neji quickly angrily ripped the tassel from his kunai and flung it at one of the enemies closest to him, severing the vertebrae in his neck. He then jumped out of the bushes, landing in the middle of the enemy group, performing rotation as soon as his feet touched the ground.

The group now scattered, he set to the task of finishing the off one by one. As he ran towards the closest foe, he checked on the others. Naruto, Sakura and Sai were fighting one on one with the remaining 3 rogues, and Hinata, taking advantage of the chaos, had dispatched another.

 _Ten to go_ , he counted mentally as he viciously slashed an enemy's throat.

Their advantage did not last long though. The remaining foes regrouped and cornered Hinata, and the three engaging Naruto, Sakura and Sai ran to back up the others. He watched as one of the crep on Hinata's blind spot.

 _Shit_ , he thought as he ran towards him, only to have his way blocked. He sprinted on, avoiding with millimetric precision the rain of kunai thrown his way. A knee to the face knocked one out, and a backwards kick sent the other flying towards a tree. He looked ahead. One of the rogues had managed to get his hands on Hinata.

He had her pressed against his body, one arm across her neck, the other twisting one of her arms behind her back. Neji's fists clenched.

-I have her, let's go!- the man yelled. The man was too close to Hinata for his liking. Neji would make sure to give him a painful death.

He watched the field carefully, waiting for an opening and pushing his worry to the deepest corner of his mind. The others were approaching, and it seemed like Hinata was aware of it too.

Suddenly, Hinata's face morphed into a terrified and disgusted expression. Then her face turned red, but not out of embarrassment. She was angry. She then slammed her left foot into her captor's left foot with all her might. The man roared in pain and his grip became lax. Hinata took advantage and immediately bashed his face with her head, effectively breaking his nose. She twisted her left arm from behind her, then used both arms to grip the man and throw him towards the group of enemies in front of her. She then jumped back, just as her teammates and Naruto jumped into the scene.

Neji nodded at them, ripping yet another fucking tassel from a kunai, then sprinted ahead and flung his well polished weapon at an enemy that had attempted to conceal himself with genjutsu. _Stupid_ , he thought, _how come_ _they know enough about the byakugan to be aware of our blind spot, yet not enough to understand that genjutsu is useless against a Hyuuga?_ Poor bastard. With a flick of his wrist, the kunai was sent flying, sinking to the hilt into the man's left eye.

He jumped towards his next target, scanning the battlefield once more. Sakura had just punched one to death. The man's head, or whatever was left of it, was a mass of shattered cranium, grey matter, blood splattered everywhere.

A couple of meters away lay another enemy, a kunoichi, arms and legs spread, a gaping hole in her midsection, bile and intestines spread around her.

 _They should have been called Team Gore instead_ , Neji thought in a sporadic burst of dark humor.

Hinata stood behind Sai, who had taken on the task of guarding her. She was grabbing her right arm, and he saw blood fall to the ground. Her arm was useless. He bit back an angry growl.

Two rogues were approaching him, and Neji ran to meet them. He narrowly avoided their punches and crouched, catching them off guard with a low kick and sending them both to the ground. He snapped the neck of the first one to fall with relative ease, his strength heightened by his barely repressed anger. A palm to the other's face, and he was dead, his brain having exploded inside his head.

Four more. He ran towards two rogues who were preoccupied fighting Sai. A palm in between the shoulder blades took care of one, and Sai's ink beast, taking advantage of the situation, launched itself at the remaining other, ripping his throat out.

Team Gore indeed.

A loud crashing sound to his left, as well as the shaking ground, told him that Sakura had taken care of another. A look with his byakugan confirmed it, the mess of mangled remains embedded deep into the newly formed crater.

A gurgled scream from his right had him widening his eyes in shock. Hinata had just viciously cut an enemy's throat from ear to ear, blood splattering in all directions, a nefarious frown marring her face. It seemed that even Hinata could be vicious when pressed. He wondered what the man had done to her to merit such violence from her. Still, he thought it was quite hot.

 _No._

 _Bad, bad Neji._

 _Focus on the mission!_ -Sakura! Tend to Hinata-sama.- Neji barked as he made sure that all foes were dead. Of fifteen, two remained alive, and Neji slit the throat of the rogue he had embedded against a tree, then proceeded to tie the other with chakra-enhanced binds he pulled out of his pack. Thankfully, there were no tassels attached. The rogue would be taken to Konoha for interrogation.

After scanning the field once more to make sure all threats had been eliminated, he finally allowed himself to go to Hinata's side.

-Hinata-sama, are you injured elsewhere?- he asked, crouching down next to where she sat.

She shook her head -Other than my arm, I am fine, Neji-niisan.- she replied.

-Don't worry, Neji. I'll fix her in no time.- Sakura reassured him, her hands lay over the rather deep wound on Hinata's arm, green chakra slowly healing it shut.

Neji nodded -What happened?- he questioned.

It was Sai who spoke -At first, it seemed like an attempt to infiltrate Konoha. The moment we ambushed them and they saw Hinata, however, it seemed like they changed their plans.- he explained in that emotionless tone he implemented most of the time. -Rather stupid, if you ask me.- he added, looking pointedly at Neji. He ignored the artist's stare.

Once Hinata was healed, Sakura set to the task of confirming if any of the enemies were in the bingo book. Well, those who were identifiable.

-Damn, Hinata!.- Sakura said, voice full of surprise -You almost decapitated him! What did he ever do to you?- she joked.

Neji watched as Hinata flushed red, lowering her head to stare at her feet, mumbling incoherently.

-What was that? I can't hear you.- Sakura said. Hinata signaled her to come closer, and the girl walked towards her. Hinata pulled on her arm and whispered something to her ear, her face turning even redder.

Sakura's eyes widened and her face contorted in revulsion -Eww! That's disgusting!- she squealed.

-What is?- Naruto asked -I wanna know!-

-That _thing_ over there rubbed his boner on her when he was holding her.- Sakura said, pointing at the almost decapitated corpse -Serves him right. I would have cut off his balls too.- she huffed and got back to work.

-He totally deserved it!- Naruto replied -That was kind of badass, Hinata!- he cheered.

-Thanks, Naruto-kun.- she said simply.

Neji saw red for a second. Bastard. He took a deep breath to calm down, the mission was not over yet. Besides, the man was already dead. Part of him was thankful, the other wished he were alive so he could geld him himself.

By the time they made it back to the village, the clock was about to strike midnight. He gave his oral report to Tsunade, who promised a thorough interrogation for their captor, before they all parted ways.

It was as he walked home, Hinata next to him, that he realized how hungry he was.

-Shall I make something to eat?- she asked him, as if reading his mind.

-I would greatly appreciate it, Hinata-sama.- Neji said gratefully.

They greeted the two sentries stationed at the main entrance, and Neji smiled as Hinata promised to bring them food soon. She could be such a mother hen sometimes.

He walked into the kitchens with her, insistent on helping her, to which she reluctantly agreed. He observed her as she worked, she looked a shade paler than usual, and there were circles on her eyes.

-You have not slept well.- he stated. Hinata hung her head, as if caught red handed. -You should talk to someone.- he pressed.

Hinata sighed -I will, I promise.- she said.

-I worry.- he replied, frowning.

He felt Hinata pull on his sleeve, a habit she had acquired recently, he noticed -I know, just give me some time, okay?- she pleaded. He visibly relaxed, coming from her, it meant she would soon be ready to talk, and that was an advance, however small it was.

He nodded, and got back to work.

They ate in silence, mainly because Hinata was too tired to speak. He almost had to catch her, as she kept nodding off as she ate. They then went to give the sentries their promised meal, who gratefully took it.

Finally, they walked together to their rooms, him making sure Hinata did not pass out while walking. He helped her sit on the bed, then picked up her night robe still laying on the floor and handed it to her. He then made his way to his room, failing to ignore the rustling of clothes behind him. Damn.

-Good night, Hinata-sama.- he managed to say before he closed the door. He did not get a response, and he smiled. She probably passed out right away.

Once in his room, he shed off his clothes, not caring where they landed, and flopped face down on the bed, making a mental note to change his sheets the next morning.

He also needed to talk to his uncle. The man needed to take more actions against his youngest's pranks. He would have let this one slide, thinking that perhaps she had put the tassels before he taught her a lesson, but her prank had compromised the mission. He berated himself. He should have checked his pouches beforehand.

 _Fucking Hanabi-brat_.

He reflected on the mission with shuddersome calm. The war might be over now, but enemies were still after Hinata and the Hyuuga's precious byakugan. He would ensure Hinata's safety, no matter what, even if it cost him his life the next time.

Just as he was on the verge of passing out, he thought about Hinata's interaction with Naruto on the mission, or the lack thereof. He had doubted her claims that she did not love him anymore, but watching her almost ignore the blonde's presence, and the lack of her very obvious tells, confirmed it.

A strange, yet good feeling sprouted in his chest.

He did not name it.

 _Hey guys!_

 _You will all have noticed the rather slow pace, but if there is something I dislike, it is rushing things. Now that the ground is set, I can finally start adding things here and there._

 _I love writing Neji, for some reason, especially when his thoughts divert to other places. I figured that, as a man that spends a lot of time meditating and thinking, it would not be surprising if he often had conversations with himself._

 _I had never tried writing a battle scene before, so I did not expect it to take so many pages! I am pleasantly surprised with the results, though. I also wish to give a little bit of realism to this fic. Ninjas are, after all, soldiers, so none of that 'just knock them out' bullshit that we often see in series. Kill them, or they'll come back to bite you in the ass. Also, gore. Gore. What's a good death without blood? I'm not a psycho, I swear._

 _As always, thank you so much for reading and your support. It means a lot to me, and I appreciate your feedback immensely._

 _I will be responding to reviews on the bottom, or feel free to pm me if you wish. Also, if you have not noticed, italics at the bottom are Author's Notes, so feel free to skip them if you do not wish to read my babbling._

 _Discordia (I love my nick)._

 _ **Filia-Romana11:**_ _thanks! For some reason, when you wrote "_ _so i DEMAND you to update this fic SOON." I read "I DEMAND a trial by combat". Damn. Too much Game of Thrones for me hahah. Anyways_

 _ **Champylin:**_ _the love will sprout, trust me. The seeds were there for one, rather obvious with this chapter._


End file.
